Pain is Beauty
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: What if Rosalie had married Rocye, and was pregnant with their child? Then, the Cullens arrive in Rochester, where she and her husband live 'happily'. Will the new Cullen destroy their ficitonal love?
1. Mrs King

**Dedicated to twilightfanficgirl, who published the 'fanfic' 'Stories I Can't Use.' **

**Basically, it's stories that she wants other people to write, and she's sharing her ideas. I requested this plot, and she gave it to me..**

**So a big thanks go to her! You rock!**

* * *

all think xyouseFirst Chapter is really short, lemme know what

**Pain is Beauty**

'_Waaaah!' a baby is screaming in my arms, and I try to soothe them by gently swaying, and cooing softly. _

'_There there, little baby, it's ok, it's ok.' I say in the high speeched voice everyone talks in when they talk to babies. _

_The baby stops crying, and shoves its thumb in their mouth. Its eyes begin to flicker slowly, and almost immediately, the baby is asleep. I stand, rocking them for a minute, before placing them in the yellow crib in the Nursery. _

_I sigh and blink._

I sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding, head thumping.

I gasp in great lungfuls of air and try to slow down my heart rate, clutching the duvet for support.

I heard Royce roll over next to me, and his voice piped up, 'Love, what's wrong?'

I closed my eyes and lay back down, turning to face him. 'Yes, I'm fine.' I exhaled in a huge gust, sighing again.

Royce's cold hand reached out to touch the jutting bump from my normally slim figure. 'Not long left now, hmm, Rose?' he said, stroking the skin that was one day going to leave me looking disgusting.

'Mmmh.' I mumbled, just on the brink of sleep.

That dream had scared me, and I didn't know why. But there was an everlasting feeling in my heart that something wasn't right…

I ignored the feeling and rolled over, sighing and falling into a deep slumber.

--

a few hours later, Royce was shaking me awake and telling me to get up.

'Come on, Rose…We'll be late…Hurry up!' Royce kept shaking me gently, but grandually got more and more violent as I refused to awake from the thing I so desperately needed.

'Ro-o-o-y-y-ce!' I said, rolling over so my face was squashed into the pillow. My golden hair was in waves around me, and my bump was breathing and pointing towards Royce. I fluttered my eyes, trying to will them to keep closed.

Royce shook me harder, and this time my head bounced of the pillow. 'Get up now, Rosalie!'

'Mmmm…' I murmured, as my brain reached out to grasp the thing called sleep…

suddenly, I was pulled upwards, my head dancing in all directions, my body jerking.

Royce was shaking me, his teeth clenched and his face red. He let go of me, and my hands immediately went to my stomach, stroking soothing circles around the eccentric tiny heart beat.

I stared up at Royce, my eyes wide in horror.

He glared down at me,his teeth still clenched. 'When I said now...i meant now.' He glanced around the room, picking up the dress I had worn yesterday and chucking it at me. 'Get up. Put it on, and get out the house.' He stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

I gingerly got out of bed, hurrying to chuck yesterday's clothes in the hamper and get out a fresh one from my closet. I tried remembering the date, November 7th. I was supposed to meet Royce's friends today…

I dressed quickly, grabbing a comb and brushing my beautiful hair in light strokes. I blinked my beautiful eyes, and fluffed up my hair before turning and heading out of the bedroom door.

--

'Goodbye, Mr and Mrs King.' The maid bowed us out of the door, and we clambered into a carriage, stepping over the hobo who was living outside our house. We would have to see to that.

We ignored the maid and slammed the carriage doors, relaxing back in the fabric seats. Me and Royce glanced at each other, and he smiled shyly.

'Sorry about this morning, love.' He said, shifting closer to me, grabbing hold of my hand.

'That's all right.' I said softly, moving to rest my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my face, planting his hot lips on mine.

His tongue explored my mouth, sneaking into every section and giving me no time to breathe.

His tongue went further into my mouth, and I balked a little, trying to ease ny own tongue around his.

I choked on his tongue, pulling away from him.

Royce relaxed back in his chair, removing his hands from my face and wiping his mouth.

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey.


	2. She Loves Me

**Sorry it's took so long! But here's the second chap!**

**Still dedicated to twilightfanficgirl :]**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

'Come on, Rose.' Royce said as he leapt from the carriage, not bothering to help his fat-even-if-pregnant, wife.

Me.

So I struggled up from my seat, grabbing onto the expensive fabric and trying to hurry out of the carriage before I could lose sight of Royce.

But, too late.

It was cold out, and I was wearing my pale pink floaty dress, without gloves or a coat. And I was feeling sick.

I needed my dream man to be here with me, to hold my hand, to make me feel warm when he wraps his arms around me and shows me off to his friends.

But that's not Royce.

Royce was not my dream man. I had no idea who it was.

Royce wasn't the sort of husband to make me feel beautiful, even if my feet were fat and I was chowing down on some pork (even if I knew I was already beautiful).

He wasn't the sort of husband to soothe my tears when I was crying about being pregnant and the pain I would have to go through to pass this baby out of me; or how fat the baby made me.

He wasn't the sort of husband to kiss me lovingly after we had sex (we never 'made love') – hell, he didn't kiss me lovingly at all.

He wasn't the sort of husband to buy me pretty things because they would make me happy. He bought me things because it would shut me up and make me look more gorgeous (if possible) when he paraded me around town, 'proudly' showing off us and our baby.

He wasn't proud at all.

He wasn't the husband I had dreamt of.

But, I had dreamt of little pretty babies, with my golden hair and his big blues, us all playing together in our massive back garden, in our dream house, being one of the most beautiful, and most envied, families in all of Rochester.

That dream might still come true.

--

'Rosalie! What took you so long?' Royce grabbed my arm, and I gasped as his fingers bit onto my skin.

'Sorry, our baby wasn't up to walking much today.' I said sarcastically. He didn't notice.

'Well, come on, my friends are over here.' Royce used his strength to drag me over to his sure-to-be-obnoxious friends, while I stumbled and tried to stop myself from toppling to the ground.

'There he is! And this must be the most beautiful woman on earth King was talking about!' A handsome looking man whom I've never met before, said, eyeing me up and down, and grabbing my hand to shake it enthusiastically.

'Sure is, John!' Royce wrapped his arms around me and tried to kiss me full on the mouth, but I pulled away. John and the others laughed at me, Royce joining in with them, but with unease and anger in his cackle.

'Bit of a prude, ain't she?' The one called John said, nodding his dark head while he smirked.

Royce sneered and made a point of patting my pregnant belly. 'Only in public, John.'

Again they laughed, only this time, the person laughing beside me was not my husband. It was a monster.

--

'You _completely_ EMBARRASSED me Rosalie!' Royce yelled as soon as we got home.

We had just had an awkward few hours, milling around the social venue and chatting with everyone that asked us how we were, what we were going to name the baby, when I was due…how beautiful I looked…

And an awkward ride home, because we hadn't been talking. No, we only gave the illusion of a happy husband and wife.

I sat in stony silence as the one who is supposed to love me forever, screamed at me, his spittle flying all over the place as he paced the room, throwing his arms in the air to aphasias his anger.

'How would you feel if, in front of a new friend, you went to kiss me to show how much in love we are, and I pulled away from you! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL! Because, Rosalie, that's EXACTLY how I was feeling today in front of John!'

I flinched as he got closer to me, still ranting and throwing his arms around.

'YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN _IDIOT! _MY OWN WIFE WOULDN'T KISS ME!'

I cupped my stomach and rubbed soothing circles around the place where I could feel the heartbeat.

'I TOLD THEM YOU WERE AMAZING! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, ROSALIE? I THINK I WAS LYING! I LOVE YOU, BUT I HATE YOU!'

I wasn't even paying any attention to what he was saying anymore. I was staring blankly into space, talking to my baby in my head.

'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!'

Out of no where, a fist whacked me into reality. I was flung to the side, my head recoiling and my body snapping to the direction of the punch. I flew from the Love Seat, landing in a heap on the floor.

'Royce what are you doing?!' I yelped, trying to shield my bump from the fountain of punches he was throwing at me.

he didn't answer, and continued to hit and kick me all over, while I curled up in a ball and started to cry.

_Little baby, don't be scared, mama's going to make it safe. _

A sudden kick had me spitting up blood and a punch had me howling in agony. Then he hit a main point – a vulnerable one.

My bump.

I could feel blood gushing between my legs, and I began to black out.

But just before I completely lost conscious, I heard my favourite maid, Veronica, yell: 'I'll call an ambulance, Mrs King!'

* * *

**Any one notice I hate Royce? (: I may start a group on facebook…**

'**Royce Deserved Revenge.' Look it up (2moro, I'll make it 2moro) (:**

**Next chap up ASAP.**

**R&R pleases!!**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

**BTW, What's the best time to submit fanfics?**

**Morn, Afternoon or Night? Please Specify!! **


	3. Please, Save Me

**Jast to let yas know, yes, there IS now a group on facebook called Royce Deserved Revenge! Ok, it has 2 members, but meh :L **

**Please join :)**

**Oh yeah, and if you have time, please go r&r my one shots. They're lonely…:(**

**T.L.D.**

* * *

**Pain is Beauty**

'It's ok Rose, it's ok, everything's going to be OK.' Royce assured me as I drifted in and out of consciousness, his voice waving in with the silence around us.

I opened my eyes and saw Veronica shooting Royce tearful glares through her hands. Royce was unaware. He was too busy trying to appear the perfect husband.

'Royce…Royce…' I said quietly, barely even talking. 'What's happening…?'

'It's OK, baby, it's OK, you're going to be fine.' Royce patted my hand.

But I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't even know where I was.

'Where…where am i…?' I whispered. My eyes were opening and closing, flickering quickly then slowing down; as if I was dreaming in a slumber.

'You're still at home…Do you remember what happened?' I opened my eyes and gazed up at my husband. His eyes were wide, with a hidden meaning in the hardness of them. 'Do you remember what happened?' he repeated; and I could see his hand grip harder at mine.

I glanced around the room that I was in…trying….trying to remember.

I was in the spectacularly lit hall, and I was lying at the bottom of the staircase. I had no recollection about how I got here, but it couldn't have been good.

I revolved my head back slightly – and whimpered in pain. Something was pounding, and as I pressed my head to the floor, a red-hot feeling raced through my veins; and started screaming as it reached my brain.

I caught sight of Veronica; who was cowering in a corner. She was huddled up, shaking, her hands over her eyes and a crying noise was escaping her lips.

Her hands moved away and I stared into her tear-washed eyes. They were begging me…begging me not to ask.

'N-No…Royce…I don't…' my voice was dipping and increasing in pitch, and I felt my eyes grow wet with pain. I was so scared, I had no idea what had happened…but I was so sure that I hadn't been at the bottom of the stairs.

Royce's eyes visibly got wider and then relaxed. The coldness evaporated, and a creepy smile settled on his face.

'Good…That's good…'

I lay my head back down on the floor and closed my eyes. 'How-how did I get here?'

The room was silent and my world blacked again, but the cussing of Royce stirred me.

'Fuck it, Veronica! Just go along with the fucking plan!'

A choking noise followed that.

My blues fluttered open and I glanced at the scene between Veronica and Royce. His arms were outstretched, his hands wrapped around her slim neck. He was shaking her, pressing his thumbs into her windpipe.

I didn't know what to do. I was lying in my own blood, watching my husband slowly strangle my favorite maid.

'O-o-ok…' Veronica choked out the words, and Royce threw her aside, where she crumpled to the floor, to regain her crying position.

Then, Royce noticed my eyes open, and rushed to my side. 'Baby, it's ok, it's ok.'

'What happened?' my voice was stronger.

But something overtook me. Something so powerful, it had me writhing on the floor, my eyes rolling back into my head and my mouth opening so I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

Blood spots exploded in my eyes, and I could feel the flow of blood I hadn't noticed before getting heavier and thicker from my abdomen.

I screamed again, letting it work its way all the way up from the end of my toes to the last hair on my head. It had a glass-shattering effect.

'ROSALIE! CALM DOWN!' Royce screamed, diving to my side to shove his hand roughly over my mouth; and thrusting a towel between my legs to absorb the flow.

I opened my eyes, vision blurry.

'Quick, before they come, Veronica. Get your fucking story straight!' Royce turned his direction from the maid to me; glaring down with fear-filled eyes, his hand still on my mouth.

I closed my eyes against the pain, and began sobbing loudly.

'Damn.' Royce's bodiless voice said, and I felt the cool air as it rushed in where his hand had left.

'I'm going to go get another towel. While I'm gone, tell Rose the story.' He hissed, and I heard him turn on his heel, his foot steps echoing along the hallway.

There was silence.

'Mrs. King…Mrs. King, I am so sorry.' Veronica was sobbing next to me, and her hand found mine. She gripped it tight, and began telling me how I got here.

'You were walking along the landing upstairs…and I called you down for dinner advice…but you slipped on a bit of carpet that I must have uprooted…and you slipped and fell…you blacked out for a while, but you started bleeding. We called a doctor to rush around right away…he'll be here so soon…' Veronica's voice didn't sound normal, and when I opened my bloody eyes I saw a swelling purple mark over her eye…that hadn't been there before.

Although I didn't remember any of that, it didn't make sense.

The last thing I remember was coming home from meeting Royce's friends…

Something SLAMMED inside my head. It was like a brick wall had suddenly built up, and I couldn't remember anything past it.

'Are…are you sure, Veronica? I cant remember anything like that…' I muttered, rolling my head from side to side, getting my golden hair more bloody than it already was.

'I'm sure, miss.' But Veronica's voice was tinged with fear.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and the handle turned.

A tall, strikingly handsome young man walked in, clad in a white lab coat and carrying a small bag with a cross on it.

My heart stopped, for this was the man who I believed could beat me in a beauty contest.

His sparkling blue eyes met mine and he smiled a grim smile, rushing to my side quickly, whilst saying:

'Rosalie, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen; everything is going to be OK.'

I don't know what it was; maybe the blood pouring from me or the fact that everyone kept saying: 'its going to be OK.', but whatever the reason, I lost consciousness at that precise moment.

* * *

**Or maybe it was the sight of Dr. Dreamy?**

**I'll only publish next chap if I get **_**5 **_**more reviews!**

**Lily. x**


	4. Hospital?

**Woo. 4****th**** chapter! SO sorry it took me ages to write, writers block :( but I got a stroke of inspiration from somewhere. I can't even remember now…oh well.**

**Hope ya love!!**

* * *

**Pain is Beauty**

It was black when I opened my eyes.

A numbness was surrounding me, and my hands instantly travelled down my body to my bump; as if just to check my baby was still there.

I stroked soundless circles around the place where the heartbeat was strong, and breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing.

'Mrs King?' A warm voice interrupted my thoughts, and i withdrew my hand sharply from my stomach when the baby kicked; it was as if it did not want to socialise with the owner of the voice.

My heart started to pound, my palms began to sweat; and the baby stirred deep inside me, making me shudder when it struck a delicate chord. My eyes trembled, and I struggled to open them. But I have to see whom the voice belonged to. It was a…need.

I flickered my eyes open and blinked, as the darkness of the room was so different from the darkness in my head. I regained my sight slowly, taking deep breaths to calm myself, as the image of where I was may shock me. I closed my eyes and gently, opened them again, properly, and gazed into the semi-black room.

A figure loomed above my head, a tall, luminous, statue of solace. They held an oil lamp in one hand, and it was the only light in the small room. It shone of the stranger's light skin, making it appear eerie and un-humane. A smile spread over their face, brightening up the enclosed space and warming the cockles of my heart so it stopped pounding and relaxed into a steady beat.

I didn't know what to say, so I lay, blinking as the stranger set down the lamp on an iron wrought table, and disappeared from view for a few seconds to resurface shorter, appearing to be sat on a tiny chair.

The man – for he must be male, no female could possibly be that tall or be so confident – beamed again, and nodded in a greeting. 'How are you Mrs. King?' he spoke in a calm, cocky voice, and his smile clearly showing in his voice.

When I failed to answer, he moved to hover his hand just above my forehead, feeling for a temperature. His torso came closer to me, and I swear I could see the outline of his muscular stomach across the strain of his scrubs shirt.

Which made a heat rise across my entire body, spreading from my toes along my spine and up to my face, flushing me a dark red. Which probably increased my temperature.

But he seemed satisfied, so he sat back down and tried to coax me into talking. For the second time, he said: 'how are you?' and I gasped in a lungful of air to answer him.

'Fine.' I breathed out, and a banging echo began to sound in my head. _Fine, fine, fine, fine…_

I closed my eyes tight and squeezed until no light could get through, lifting my hands to the throbbing pain that started at the back of my head. But as soon as I lifted my arms, they started to ache as well, all over, like they had been exercised too much and were bruised completely.

Except the last time I had done exercise was when I was ten.

I slowly relaxed my arms to their sides, wincing at each painful movement. When they were settled, I took a deep breath…and screamed as my whole body expanded and my chest constricted, tightening around something designed to heal. My leg felt like it was swelling, and my face felt puffed up and ugly.

The numb feeling had obviously worn off.

I stuck my arms to my sides, breathing shallow breaths and trying not to make anything hurt any more than it did now. For I was sure nothing could be any worse than this pain.

The man by my bedside jumped into the air, calling out random names that I couldn't hear; because inside my head I was screaming; desperate to thrash around in the bed, as if that could possibly rid me of this agony.

Two men in white coats ran in, closing the door firmly behind them. They gathered next to the first man, and began talking in low voices.

I was silently crying, just willing the pain to go away.

The three men dispersed and the tallest left the room, leaving the original stranger, and a new, unfamiliar one. They both sat by my bed and I looked from one blurred face to the other, trying to find recognition in them. But I couldn't see. My tears we restricting my vision, which only made me more hysterical.

I started whimpering and the two men glanced to each other. I saw one's lip move, and the other nodded in response. There was a few seconds of silence as I attempted not to wretch and let my head move too much, but I wanted to see what the men where doing. They were so strange; I had never seen anyone like them. They seemed so perfect, even in my distorted vision. They looked nothing like each other, but they seemed the same, someh-

The shorter man suddenly stood up, and reached into the pocket of his white coat. After a few seconds of rustling around, he produced a long needle and streched over to me, glancing once into my tear-streaked eyes.

That's when I saw them – his eyes. His mesmerising, beautiful, gold eyes.

I stared into them, transfixed. In fact, I was so captivated with his eyes that I didn't notice him tugging the bedclothes down slightly to stab the needle into my arm. He looked away quickly, and I realised that the minutes I'd thought I'd spent gazing at his eyes, were actually a few seconds.

The taller stranger still sat in the chair chuckled, and the shorter man withdrew the needle from my skin and leaned away, glaring ever so slightly at the other man. I watched as he took a deep breath in through his mouth, and held it in, seemingly to never let it out. I glanced to the other man, who was still chortling at the white-coat stranger.

The tallest stranger in scrubs looked at me and sighed. He held out his muscular arm and extended his hand, sniggering again when I stared at it in confusion and horror. To even to think about moving my arm was enough to make me squeal.

'I'm not going to bite.' He laughed, making me notice that his ash black hair bounced in sync with him when he talked.

The white-coat doctor mumbled something I couldn't hear, and the laughing man nodded, to go on to say: 'the medicine we just injected into your arm will numb your body. You wont feel pain when you lift your arm anymore.'

This was a little confusing, but I was just glad that I wouldn't feel the pain in my body anymore. I moved my arm awkwardly, slowly, not believing the man so easily. But I wanted to believe him – he seemed trustworthy.

As soon as I moved my arm slightly, the dark haired man clapped my hand and shook it enthusiastically, pumping my arm up and down. 'My name is Emmett Cullen, and I have reason to believe that yours is Rosalie King.'

* * *

**So what did y'all think?**

**I will post another chapter if I get 5+ reviews, so please leave your responses, as they keep me motivated! :D **

**Tbh, I don't know if medicine was available in the 1930s (twilightfanficgirl, you were right ;] so me changed it for you!) I tried researching it online, but came up squids. :(**

**So any corrections are appriciated, thank you!**

**Again, this is dedicated to twilightfanficgirl, because, well, she's frigging awesome. OK?**

**Love you all! 3**

**Lily x (Meh, I'm change to my real name now, instead of my alter-ego name.)**

**Love, Coral.x**


	5. This Could Be A Problem

**Pain is Beauty –**

"I am." I stuttered weakly, trying to bob my head.

Emmett laughed and squeezed my hand. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie." He smiled and let go of me; and the man in the white coat sniggered and clicked his tongue.

"Careful, Emmett." He said, chuckling a little and leaning back against the doorframe, just as the other doctor strolled into the room.

The second man in the white coat was obviously in charge, and I recognised him from somewhere. I tilted my head slightly, as if a new angle would help me determine him. I could hardly move, and I was trying to wiggle into a more comfortable position; this one was making me cramp up all over.

The Doctor-In-Charge smiled and opened his chart. "Hello Rosalie, do you remember me?" I stared blankly at him, I'm sure I would have remembered those gorgeous blue somewhere. I blinked at him, at the next time I looked, his eyes had changed colour; to a shining gold, just like the stranger in the room.

The stranger coughed sharply, and the doctor flipped through his chart, distracting me from my thoughts. "Just to remind you -" he looked up at me and grinned again, "- I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen; and I doubt that Edward has introduced himself." Dr Cullen laughed and waved his hand at the stranger, encouraging him to enter the room a bit more. "This is Doctor Edward Cullen, my son."

Edward nodded his head at me in greeting, "Good morning, Rosalie." I nodded back at him and painted a smile on my face.

"And of course, Emmett would have introduced himself." Emmett chuckled and gave me a little wave, looking very feminine for his masculine self. "Emmett's here to supervise you, and Edward's here to supervise him." All three of them laughed again.

"So Rosalie, how are you feeling?" Dr Cullen asked, his quick hands scribbling over the paper, his eyes glancing up every so often.

"I-I'm fine," I whimpered, as a pain struck through my abdomen. My hand snaked down and patted it making 'shush-shushing' noises in my head, while my baby kicked and struggled against my hand.

Emmett's eyes followed my hand as it travelled over my bump, and his eyes flickered to Carlisle's, and they exchanged a glance that I'm sure, could not mean a good thing.

"Is there something wrong with your abdominal area, Rosalie?" Dr Cullen asked coyly, locking eyes with me.

"What? No, of course not. Why am I in here?" I avoided the question, like I was trying to avoid Dr Cullen's eyes. Carlisle tilted his head towards Edward and I saw his lips move slightly, but no words came out. Edward was gone in a flash.

"May I feel your stomach, Mrs King?" Carlisle asked, moving swiftly towards me without waiting for an answer. His hands roamed over my belly, and even under the covers I could feel how icy cold his hands were. Maybe it's just the trait with doctors.

"Carlisle was called to your house by your maid, Rosalie. You must have been walking along your landing and tripped on a piece of carpet that had become unstuck, and fallen down the stairs. Veronica is taking all the blame for your injuries." Emmett rolled his eyes as he finished with this, like he didn't believe it.

Really? That had happened? It was impossible, Veronica would never let the house go to ruin like that, and she was so good…

But again, just as I was thinking that, a block slammed in my mind, and I put my head back against the pillow. Ouch.

Emmett mumbled something and Dr Cullen growled, moving his lips back at him, all the time his hands still exploring my bump. Suddenly he removed a stethoscope from his coat pocket and placed it to my bump, listening for something…

He drew away sharply, looking at me whilst exclaiming, "how far along are you, Rosalie?"

"Eight months." I whispered. Something wasn't right. I gasped as something struck me, deep inside me, and I screamed, long and loud.

Carlisle acted fast. "Rosalie, we're going to need to take you into the theatre."

* * *

**Dun dun dun, what do you think?**

**Next chapter up ASAP, lemme know how you feel about this chappie ;D**

**LittleMissInvisible. 3**


	6. Shortest Chapter In The World

**Pain is Beauty –**

"Wh-what?" I started, and Emmett and Carlisle began to unplug me from machines and drips.

"It's all going to be fine Rosalie, there's nothing to worry about. It's just routine." Carlisle wouldn't look me in the eye, and something about his voice made me very unsure.

"Don't worry Rosalie, honestly." Emmett joined in the conversation, finished un-securing me from wires; he squeezed my hand. "I promise you, everything will go fine."

I gasped, and started panting, taking quick, short breaths. "Just fine?" I squeaked, rolling my head round to face him.

"Perfect." Emmett promised, staring me straight in the face. "I promise." His face was serious, his tone was serious; I had only known him ten minutes and I knew he wasn't the serious kind. He must really mean it, and that made me feel strong.

"Ok…" I said, dropping back onto the pillows as Carlisle began to push the bed out into the lobby of the hospital.

"You're going to be fine Rosalie, just fine." Carlisle turned his head to talk to the bronze haired boy, known as Edward. "Edward, please inject Rosalie with some diethyl immediately."

As soon as he said it, I felt a sharp prick in my arm, and everything went black.

* * *

**Really sorry for the shortest chapter in the world, I'm just trying to build suspense ;)**

**Next chapter will be up in the next few hours, or the next few days… depending on how much inspiration I get from the reviews… hint hint.**


	7. Damn It!

**Pain is Beauty –**

"If I ever meet that disgusting son of a bitch I will tear his freakin' testicles off!" Emmett Cullen stormed into Carlisle Cullen's office, slamming the door so hard behind him Edward had to jump into the room if he didn't want the door to smash into unrecognisable pieces.

"Careful, Emmett." Carlisle emerged from behind his desk, settling the paperwork for Mrs Rosalie King on top of another file.

"But I swear to god, if he TOUCHES her again I will smash his fucking face in!" Emmett growled, pacing the room in light speed.

Edward was cool and collected, leaning back against the trembling doorframe. "That man's thoughts were very screwed up." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice, crossing the room to sit in a chair, directly opposite Carlisle's.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, whipping around to Edward and gesturing with his hands for him to continue.

"I mean," Edward got up to switch positions with Emmett, as he began pacing, "that he doesn't have a clue what he's doing-"

"He knows exactly what he's doing to hurt her, that shithead bastar-"

"I mean he's confused with himself. One second he loves Rosalie, the next he hates her. But overall in his mind, its hate more than love." Edward pulled a face and waved his hand. "It was an arranged marriage. The King's are the wealthiest family in Rochester, almost royalty. The Hale's wanted that money. And those children are the most beautiful in Rochester, their children and themselves would be the wealthiest family in the world. And the most beautiful." Edward added as an after thought.

"And how the fuck does that change the fact he beats her every change he gets?" Emmett snarled in response.

Carlisle moved from the statue position he had been in for all the while the two men had been talking. "It doesn't. There is absolutely no reason for domestic abuse. But I don't think there is any way to stop that."

"There will be when he's dead." Emmett argued again.

Edward chuckled. "You really like this girl, don't you Emmett?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"Get out of my head!"

Edward smirked. "You know it's true."

Just as Emmett rose from his seat with his marble arm outstretched, Carlisle stepped between them in one swift step and blocked the attack. "Edward, Emmett, this is no time to fight." He turned to Emmett and spoke sternly. "Emmett, she is human, she is not like us. It would be dangerous to attempt anything with her."

"Plus she's married, and pregnant." Edward chipped in. "What kind of sick freak are you?" he winked.

Emmett winked back. "The vampire kind."

* * *

"_Hush little baby, _

_Don't say a word, _

_Momma's ganna buy you a mocking bird…"_

_My baby cried from my arms, long whiney cries that made my heart ache. I swung my arms in an exaggerated shuggy-boat movement, cooing and shushing my baby the whole time. The baby calmed down, stuffing its thumb in its mouth and staring up at me with bright blue eyes. _

"_I love you baby…" _

My eyes burst open, and I was confused by the darkness that surrounded me. I sat up slowly, squinting my eyes at the dull ache in my lower stomach.

My baby!

My hands flashed to my stomach immediately, and I exhaled in a sigh of relief when I realised my huge bump was still there. Thank god.

"Mrs King?" A slow, sexy voice interrupted my thoughts. The tall man in green scrubs, known as Emmett, approached me, beaming.

But he seemed a bit off. In the short time I knew him he had always been smiling and happy, laughing at such simple things. True, I had been sat in a hospital bed for the only time I knew him, so damn; maybe he acted that way with every patient. Perhaps this was his way of hinting there was bad news?

"Emmett?" I croaked, actually remembering someone's name for once! But this man's dark look had stayed in my mind, lingering through my thoughts…

"That's the one." He smiled again, but it wasn't the wide, toothy smile I was used to. It was thin lipped and anxious, like something made him uneasy. Yet he wasn't sweating at all, there were no worry lines appearing around his gold speckled eyes.

"Are you OK?" I mumbled again, damn, my throat really hurt.

He laughed. "Aren't I the one supposed to be asking you that?" he looked so beautiful when he laughed, I could stare at him all day.

He was incredibly gorgeous. I had never seen anyone like him before (bar Edward and Dr Cullen), and he made me feel slightly envious. He had the perfect structure and face shape, the perfect eyes, nose, mouth… his skin was so white! I would kill to look like that. His hair was thick and curly, everything I had dreamed of! Only his hair was ash black, catching in the dim light of the room and making it shine. I was mesmerised…

Emmett coughed. "So, are you OK?" he smiled and looked down, as if embarrassed. To be fair, I was used to men getting embarrassed around me. It was because I was so beautiful; Momma said it made men think rude thoughts. I didn't mind, usually.

But this man, when he felt embarrassed… I think I did too. When he put his head down, my face flushed pink and I felt myself grow warmer in the cool winter weather.

"I'm…" how did I feel, actually? I couldn't feel anything. Anything painful at least. I wiggled my arms and legs anxiously, but felt nothing. There was a tiny tingle in my left arm, and a weird feeling down below, but that was it. "OK."

Emmett nodded and flipped open his chart. "Well, the procedure was a brilliant success. You'll last another month." He smiled wide.

"What did you do to me?"

He sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. It's a lot of complicated words and I'm too lazy to say them." He gave a lazy grin. "I'm kidding. It was nothing bad… Carlisle was worried your baby was harmed, when you…" he paused and rolled his eyes. "_Fell down the stairs._"

I nodded, wanting more information. It didn't sound odd to me.

"She was perfectly fine, however you were going into early labour. Carlisle injected you with magnesium sulphate, which should keep you right on track. However the side affects of that fatigue, disorientated vision, congestion, a dry mouth and sensitivity to light." He snapped the chart shut. "Other than that, you're prefect." With that, his massive grin was back, and he appeared himself again.

"Sorry, did you say she?" I stared at him, wide eyed. I don't think I actually absorbed any of the information after the first sentence.

"I did." He looked up, shock written all over it. "Please tell me you already knew." He gulped.

"No… I didn't." I sat back on the thin pillows, smiling to myself.

A baby girl? Just what I'd wanted! She could marry my friend's little boy and be happy together…

Emmett was by my side in an instant, holding my hand, repeatedly apologising. "I'm not supposed to tell if you didn't know… damn…"

"Ouch!" I replied, not listening, snapping my hand away from his icy touch.

"Sorry…" He said, withdrawing slowly, leaning as far away as possible from me.

Then he leaned back again.

"I'm sorry, Rose…" he said, his cool breath within reaching distance of my tongue. He tasted good. "Forgive me?"

I instantly moved toward him, my body bending so it fit his perfectly. It wasn't my own mind that made me do this, it was an instinct. There was just something about him…

My lips trembled as they got scarily close to his. "I forgive you." I whispered.

His eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't blink, couldn't let my eyes close on such beautiful ones.

"Good…" Emmett mumbled, and I moaned ever so softly when I could taste his cold fresh scent. We were so close to kissing…

"Eherm." Edward stood at the door, with raised eyebrows and a distasteful look on his face.

Emmett and I both jumped back, and I felt part of me crushing when he wasn't near to me. We exchanged a quick glance, and he smiled, which made Edward cough again.

"Mrs. King, you have a visitor." Edward stepped clear of the door, and an average sized man with dirty blonde hair stepped in, holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon, Rosalie." Royce smiled menacingly.

* * *

**I promised myself I would make it at least 4 pages… so here it is, JUST 4 pages… just. And the font's only 11, so it's pretty good.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I'll only update if I get 5 more reviews, seem fair?**


	8. Royce and Emmett Have A Bitch Fight

**Pain is Beauty**

'Rosalie.' Royce smiled at me quite strangely. It was venom, pure hatred and the will to kill all in one toothy grin.

'I'll leave you now then, Rosalie?' Emmett forced a smile and looked strained. He looked like he wanted to hit Royce, actually.

'Thank you, Edmund. It is Edmund, right?' he stressed the word 'was'. Royce bared his teeth and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

Emmett gritted his teeth. 'No, my name is Emmett, Ryan. It was Ryan, wasn't it?' his lips twitched, and I could tell he wanted to smile. Royce certainly didn't. His nose shrank; he looked like he was going to start snarling.

I cleared my throat. 'Emmett, you can go.' My voice was small, pointed. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want Royce to be in the same room as me. Some reason why – but I couldn't pinpoint it. That smile – that face. It made shivers goes down my spine, right into my stomach. Poor baby.

'Yes, _Emmett, _you can go now.' Royce's smile got wider, and he moved out of the doorframe quickly.

Emmett looked back at me hesitantly. His golden eyes fixed mine, and time slowed down. I would always remember this moment. I bit my lip, and nodded my head so slowly; it wasn't as though I was moving it. But he understood, he saw.

Emmett exhaled, and brought his fingers up to rub the bridge of his nose, like my answer hurt him.

'OK.' He said eventually. He left swiftly; it was as if I didn't see him.

Royce then moved in. He threw the flowers down onto the bedside table, and sat himself down on the chair Emmett had been sitting on just a few hours ago. It's strange how you think about how perfect one being is, so pure and loving, to how another person is, just in the space of a second. That's all it took to click in my mind.

'So, how you feeling, Rose?' Royce's voice was low, dangerous. Like if a shark could speak, this is what he would sound like to all the little fishies he attacks.

'I am fine, Royce.' I trembled with each word I stated. Why am I scared? He's my husband; there is no reason to be afraid. Something wasn't right.

'So what happened Rose? Do you remember?' Royce glowered, his eyes piercing through mine.

'I-I fell down the stairs?' it was a question, but let's hope he didn't hear that. I quivered as he answered.

'Yes.' He smiled. 'You fell down the stairs. Good Rosalie.'

* * *

Outside Rosalie's door:

'Calm down, Emmett.' Edward coaxed, as Emmett paced angrily up and down the hospital foyer, just stopping short of Rosalie's door.

He shot fevered glances at the room, clenching his fists and squinting his face. 'How can you tell me to calm down when that _thing _is in there with her?'

It was meant to be cracking, but Edwards face was controlled, his scrubs stretched flat over his rock hard abs. 'its fine. He doesn't have any intention of hurting her. He's only worried about in case he's been found out.' At this time, Edward looked pointedly at Emmett.

'And he has.' Emmett growled. 'That son of a bitch…'

Edward smirked, completely at ease. 'Why so het up, Emmett? You were made to make _me _happy…' he pulled a fake sad face and quivered his lips sadly. Then he lost it and grinned big. 'But of course I know why.' He winked.

Emmett's face was stone cold/ 'That's not funny.' He snapped.

Edward's face blanked. 'Sorry.'

He wasn't used to Emmett being like this. This girl must really be getting to him.

'You like her.' He mumbled so quietly under his breath.

'_Shut up.'_ Emmett's mind growled.

* * *

Back in Rosalie's room…

I was scared. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. This man, _if he even was a man_, was sitting across from me, his breath raspy and stinking of booze. It was so thick I could taste it. Vodka. Beer. Gin. All together? He's disgusting. He looked disgusting…

His blonde, usually wavy, hair was matted and greasy, his stubble only a day old, yet made him look like his father. His clothes were clean though, yet not ironed. Obviously he hadn't fired our favourite maid yet.

'So hows my baby, Rosalie? Is he a strong one?' Royce laughed, 'he would have to be to put up with you for a host.' Royce leered at me, his sweaty hand suddenly reaching out to clutch my cold one. He held it tightly, almost as tightly as he gripped my freedom with an iron fist.

'She's fine. She almost came out too early, but she's fine.' I rubbed my hand that wasn't being crushed by Royce over my stomach. It rumbled happily, and I smiled up at my husband. I though he'd be happy. I at least though he'd be pleased.

Royce's smile faltered. 'Did you say, 'she'?' his smile was fixed, his eyes trained on my face.

'Yes.'

The slap came from nowhere. A sudden flash of movement – a hand – the pain. It stung on my face; it probably left a red mark. 'What are you-!' a damp choker came around my neck, cutting off the sound.

I made a choking noise, struggling for breath.

'I – wanted – a – boy!' his strangled voice baked into my face, I gagged at the smell.

'Are you s incompetent that you couldn't make me a boy? An heir to our-' he sneered, '-MY fortune? A girl, who is just as vain, just as ugly, as self centred as YOU-'

But he never got to finish his sentence. The door slammed open and a bright figure emerged, and suddenly the hand was ripped from my throat, and the next thing I knew, Emmett had Royce pinned to the wall by his neck, glaring into his eyes and growling with such force I doubted it was even human.

Carlisle and Edward ran in and seized Emmett by the shoulders, just as he was yelling death threats in Royce's ear.

'Emmett! Calm!' Carlisle hissed, throwing his against the wall, as Edward handled Royce, practically picking him up and carrying him out the room.

'I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ROSALIE! Don't you worry about that, you little slut!' his voice trailed off as Edward thrust him against the wall accidentally. 'Oops.' I heard him murmur.

'I'll go help Edward with that.' Carlisle muttered, disappearing as though into thin air.

Emmett was breathing heavily, but it seemed almost inhuman. His gold eyes gad gotten darker his face unsmiling.

'Are you OK, Mrs King?' he grumbled, avoiding my eyes.

'Fine.' I hardly spoke, staring ahead.

Everything was back – my memory that was. Fell down the stairs my perfect _ass_.

I took a deep breath and said, 'Emmett, what happened, why am I here?'

He sighed. 'I wish I had better news, Rose, I wish I did.'

* * *

**What do you think? Please review :)**


	9. Broken Fingers

**Pain is Beauty**

'You'll be OK, by yourself, Rosalie?' Emmett questioned again as I was climbing in the streetcar parked outside the hospital. He was packing my few things into the trunk, but barely took his eyes off me the whole time I was preparing my departure.

'I'll be fine,' I assured him, patting his hand as he helped me into the vehicle. 'Royce is away for now; I can manage on my own.'

To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if this is true. I've never lived by myself before; I went straight from my father's house into my husband's house, never having to work a day in my life. With the news I heard about my maids being fired, and with Royce in jail, I truly was all alone.

'It's only for a short while.' I said again as I bundled up my skirts and crawled in.

'That's what I'm worried about.' I though I heard Emmett mutter, but it must have been the wind.

'Take care!' I called as we started to drive away. He raised his hand in a sort of defeated gesture and waved silently. I was going to be ok: I was sure of it.

* * *

**Inside the hospital:**

'That girl will never be safe in a thousand millennia.' Emmett sounded as he slammed his way into his office, where Edward was waiting patiently.

'She'll be safe for, hmm, at least a week.' Edward glared at the paperwork in front of him, scratching his head. 'He doesn't get released until next Saturday.'

'So what happens when he is back?' Emmett snapped, grinding the chalk he had been holding in his hand, to dust.

'Then that's when you can start stalking her.' He looked up from his desk to shrug at Emmett. 'What's so special about her anyway? She's just a human.'

Emmett fell into the seat opposite him and exhaled a deep breath. 'You'll understand one day, Edward, when your lady comes along. Who knows, she may even be a human.'

Edward flicked a tiny paper aeroplane at him. 'When that day comes, I'll eat my scrubs.' He laughed, ruffling up his hair as he got up to leave.

* * *

I fiddled with opening the door. We've never had to actually lock the door before, because we've always had someone awake in the house, no matter what time of day it was. It's just always how it's been with me.

The house was cold and musty when I got in. It was clean, but it didn't seem like home to me. There was no life, no soul to this house.

I placed my sole back on the table and turned to lock the door behind me. And with that done, I ran up the stairs to my bed, which I collapsed on a fell into an exhausted sleep.

The morning light peeking out of the see through curtains was enough to stir me awake. My eyes hurt, my stomach hurt, and my back was aching. I allowed myself to lie in bed for a moment longer, before pushing myself out and padding down to the kitchen **(historically, I don't know if people in 1930s had bathrooms, and when I tried to find the answer, I didn't get any straight ones. Most websites said the following was probably the most acceptable.) **and was momentarily stunned when I realised my breakfast wasn't waiting for me, and there were no hushed whispers from the maids, and no harsh words from my husband. But then I remembered.

It took me a while to remember where the Maria put the tub in which I bathe. When I did I dragged it out and heavily clunked it in front of the fireplace, setting to work blowing the flames up. I had watched Maria do it time and time again, but even still, I couldn't get it right. Silent tears began to run down my face when I gave up and sat back on my heels. I wrapped my robe more tightly around me and stood up, determined not to be defeated. I turned my back on the tub and fire and shivered my way across to the cupboards to attempt to make something to at least, the maid's standard.

I would have to go without a bath today, then. It's no big deal, most women only bath once a week on Saturday nights, so I knew I was being ridiculous. If anybody heard how often I take baths, I'd be accused of going crazy. I sighed as I ate my cold breakfast, craving the taste and heat of porridge. I was so cold, with the fire not on it was almost impossible to be warm. I trapezed upstairs after my pitiful breakfast and got dressed in more layers than usual, prepared to sit around and mope the rest of the day. I dared not go out, not without a bath.

The next day was more of a struggle. I woke up sticky with sweat, my hair stuck to my face and my thin nightdress clinging to my bump. I shivered and tugged my bedclothes up to my neck, willing a flurry of maids and servants to flood through the door, offering me food, clothes, a bath, anything to keep me well. I closed my eyes tight and wished, opening them slowly. No one was there. I lolled my head back in despair and rubbed my belly, which was craving for food. Again I forced myself out of bed and stumbled to the barren kitchen.

I was determined to start a fire today, even if it killed me. Which it probably would, this is why I let maids do all my work for me. I scooted down by the fireplace and started striking rocks together. I kept doing it, again and again, hitting and rubbing until a spark formed. I gasped excitedly and kept going, getting more and more excited as more sparks formed. I moved the rocks closer to the wood and shrieked as a spark caught light. The rest of the logs caught light and I danced up, hurriedly filling up the tub with water and pushing it closer to the fire.

My clean dress was still hanging outside on the line from a few days ago when another maid washed it. After kicking the tub just a little closer, I unlocked the back door happily, swinging it wide open. A burst of fresh cold air rushed in, licking around the room is one solid movement. That's when I remembered the fire. I yelped and slammed the door shut, causing more air to be squeezed out of the small crack. It whipped around the room and attacked my perfectly made fire, slapping it out like dough of a bread mix. I groaned and hit my palm against my head angrily, cursing the wind, the dress, even the maid that didn't bring it in.

"Need a hand?" I turned around and Emmett was stationed by the fire, swiftly striking two rocks together in a fast action to produce a spark that sent alight almost immediately.

"How did you…"

"You left your front door unlocked Rosalie, I would be more careful." He grinned cheekily and stirred the water in the tub for a second. "It's heating up, have you had breakfast?"

"No… I could have sworn I locked it…" I stared guiltily at the front door down the hall and twisted the key in my hand.

"If you did, then how did I get in?" he questioned. That was true, I suppose.

"That makes sense." I patted my stomach and self-consciously patted my hair into place. For some reason I felt very nervous.

He eyed my hand and asked in a worried voice, "How are you feeling, this morning?"

"Absolutely fine, thank you." Emmett spun one of the kitchen chairs out from under the table and offered it to me. "Rose? Sit down?"

I obliged and sat down, and even with all the weight I was carrying Emmett managed to spin me around and push me into the table.

"Porridge? Egg? Oatmeal? I make a mean Full English, even if I do say so myself."

I gasped. "You've been to England?" Only important people get to travel so far.

He laughed at my expression, dipping into our cold room to retrieve bacon and eggs. "Of course I have. And also India, Italy, Spain…" he picked up our marble slab and placed it over the fire, cracking eggs and letting the bacon sizzle.

"Wow."

"It was beautiful; you should really go there sometime." He smiled secretly and looked off to the side, as if to say, _and maybe I should take you._

I giggled and waved my hand toward my face, trying to cool me down. I was suddenly very hot, even after the sudden blast of cold air. Emmett leaned toward me and pressed his index and middle fingers against my forehead, almost freezing me. "Better?"

It was if ice had been pushed against my skull and was now sending trickles of frost through every vein. "Cold."

Emmett withdrew his fingers lightning fast and pushed me closer to the fire. "Sorry about that. Bad circulation." He smiled again, as if it was a joke I wasn't in on. "Food's almost done," he muttered, throwing them down on a plate with surprise grace. "Tuck in there Rose; you look like you haven't had a proper meal in ages."

"I can't cook." I admitted, shaking my head at myself. In these times if a woman couldn't cook she was nothing. Somehow I was ashamed that Emmett knew this now, but why?

"That doesn't matter, food isn't everything." He chuckled again, staring off to the side and looking sly.

I couldn't stand these little comments and sneaky jokes that I had no idea about. "Are you going to eat, then?" I said rudely, glaring at the open fire and bubbling water.

"Me? No, I'm full. Had too much to drink I think…" He looked at me pointedly, "like I said, food isn't everything."

I was almost finished my breakfast. I had no idea what Emmett was on about, food isn't everything? This is delicious! None of my previous cooks could serve food like that. If Emmett wasn't so handsome I would have father snap him up immediately.

Oh god, forgive me! Calling Emmett handsome was like I was cheating on Royce. Even looking at Emmett is cheating. At least that's what Royce used to say to me. I take it back… he isn't handsome.

_He's gorgeous. _My brain spoke back to me.

I blushed and swallowed the last bit of bacon, glancing every so often out of the door.

"Do you want me to go?" Emmett asked, concerned. He took my hand and squeezed it hard. The force of it almost broke my fingers. "Ouch!" I gasped, attempting to curl my fingers. They hurt badly.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Emmett snatched a nearby cloth up from the side and wrapped them around my fingers quickly. "I forgot what I was doing, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's probably just me overreacting." I wheezed.

Emmett took a closer look at them, inspecting them. "I think I broke them." He mumbled, looking truly shamefaced. "I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I'm almost as bad as Royce." His eyes flashed and I saw deep pain behind them. "I better go; I can't hurt you anymore like this." He turned to me and stared into my eyes. "You ever need anything, just call me."

I shook my head. "Call you? What's your number?"

He chuckled shortly. "No, I mean just call my name. As soft or loud as you want. Trust me; I will hear you and come running."

He paused and pointed me toward the bath tub, "It's getting cold. You should go in."

"What-" I turned back to face him but he was gone. Not a sound, not a whisper, not a movement. Gone.

I slowly paced to the front door and tried to open it. I couldn't; it was locked.

It had always been locked.

* * *

**Review please, each review makes me go onto that person's profile, and what do you know? I may even review/read your stories. Tell me what you think!**

**I am sorry this has took so long for the next chapter – I apologise profusely.**

**Let me explain – in summer I was on a website and my computer got a virus. I was crippled with worry and refused to go on it, even though my dad said he fixed it. Turns out it was perfectly fine. But for Christmas I got a new one, so voilà!**

**Only problem is it doesn't have internet. **

**Then I had a gcse, which I was stressin' for.**

**To be fair, lots of fucked up things are being thrown my way this year, but I will ALWAYS MAKE TIME FOR FANFICTION!**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP.**

**~Me. **


	10. Love?

**Pain is Beauty **

There's not much to do in this house, I soon discovered. After cleaning up after myself as best as I could, there was nothing to do but sit around and admire the pretty views and wallpapers. I was so bored I even sat down at the piano I had been forced to learn all these years and began to play. It was a sad, lonely song, but there was no one around to hear it, so I stopped.

I talked to my bump for a while, but nothing interesting came out of that. I really can't wait for the baby to be born; at least I will have something to do. I wish I had a job, not that that would help right now, because I'd be too heavy to work. For a moment I even wished Royce was here, but that thought left quickly.

'Emmett, please, please come and cures my boredom.' I whispered, daring it not to work.

A swift second later a soft knock sounded on my door. I shuddered closer to it, whispering 'Emmett?' into the woodwork. 'Who else?' a voice answered, and I immediately swung open the door to see his face. And there he stood, in all his glory, like an angel just descended from Heaven.

'You called?' he smirked, taking one step into my home.

'I was testing.' I teased, my heart dancing inside my chest. 'I was bored.'

'And you thought you'd call me to play with you?' he kept smiling, and kept advancing toward me.

'I was hoping. And you did say whenever I needed you…'

'To call me.' He let loose a belly laugh. 'I guess I did say that.'

There was a silence for a few moments when I swear he could have heard my heart pounding in my chest. His head was tilted to the side, his eyes blinking every beat it made. He breathed easily, softly, not making the first move. He wanted me to, I had to be bold.

'Do you want a drink of something? We could sit in the lounge and talk.' I asked timidly, averting my eyes from his solid gaze.

Emmett stopped and smiled for a moment more. 'A drink would be lovely, thank you. Is the lounge this way?' he indicated with his hand to the room to the right.

'Ye-'before I was finished speaking, he had strode off, as if taking the words right out of my mouth. I ambled into the kitchen, reaching high for the fancy glasses and pouring the coldest water that had been sitting in the pantry for quite a while. I placed it proudly in front of him on the lounge table, and turned to see where Emmett has disappeared to. He seemed to appear from thin air, but all at once he was at my Grand Piano.

He was playing a lovely tune, a melody I think, or perhaps a symphony.

Emmett's fingers moved closely over the black and white keys, imitating a genius I had once saw play. Each strike was carefully timed, each permissioned with concentration and alliteration, tapping soft then hard, gliding fast then slow, twining a magnificent piece of art.

I felt tears come into my eyes as I slid onto the bench with him. I didn't interrupt him and he kept playing, every so often glancing up at me through golden eyes. Soon enough he began to sing quietly, almost so quiet I could hardly hear him.

'_I see your face in a thousand days, _

_Hair so shiny and lips so pained, _

_Your troubles in your past surely stained._

_Your beauty is no match for a goddess, or a queen, _

_This lullaby to you, will describe what I mean, _

_If I was you, singing this, I would die with happiness. _

_Because to hear your voice, just saying my name, _

_You have no idea about this pain.' _

He continued in a language I did not understand, various ones, starting with Italian and moving through French to Russian, each more heart throbbing beautiful than the last.

When he had finished, tears were rolling down my cheeks at a high rate speed, threatening to drip onto my bodice. I dabbed at them pitifully with my fingers, willing my makeup not to run, so that my face wasn't blotchy and red. 'Did you write that?' I sniffled, hoping I wasn't going to start hiccupping in his face.

Emmett smiled his smile and I felt my heart melt. 'I did. Just the other day – there was a special person on my mind.' I smiled back at him, even though I knew it couldn't possibly be me. There was another girl out there, with the gift and pleasure of being able to steal this God's heart. How I envied her. And I have never envied anyone before in my life.

'And when I was in Italy I got to see the city for all its amazing sights. It was the most beautiful city I have ever seen, and one day, you will see it too.' Emmett was telling me, completing a story he had started about an hour ago. I didn't mind, his voice seemed to weave notes out of the air and entice me. He could have kept talking for hour and I would not have noticed the time go by.

I grinned at him and motioned to the time. 'If the neighbours haven't seen you leave, they would believe I was committing adultery.' I laughed at my silliness and my flirting, embarrassingly glugging down my glass of water to cover my stinging cheeks.

But Emmett only laughed with me. 'Who said they saw me came?' he replied, a cheeky glint in the way his eyes sparkled. I blushed deeper, wondering how anybody could be so charming and still be as handsome. Royce certainly wasn't.

As if sensing my thoughts, Emmett gestured to my lower body and asked in a strangled voice, 'how are the bruises?'

I protectively placed a hand over my stirring bump. 'They're fading, don't you worry. Time heals all wounds.' He looked even more anguished at this, and seemed to mumble, 'perhaps not all.' I saw his ice white skin flex under his tightened fist, wondering what his secrets are.

'_And how is your hand?'_ he smirked again, patting my injury slightly.

'I can't feel a thing.' I lied, the throbbing feeling still in the core of it.

'Mhmm.' Emmett knew I was lying but didn't say it.

'My god, is that the time?' I jumped up from my seat and my belly twanged. 'Ouch.'

Emmett coaxed me back down gently. 'It is. Is that bad?'

'No…' I had never had a man over this late before, not even when I and Royce were courting. What would the neighbours think? That is, if they had seen him in the first place.

'I can leave if you would like.' He stood up way too quickly, and my hand reached out to grab him, but it caught on the front of his shirt, and he just stood, smiling at me. 'You don't want me to go?'

He settled back onto the sofa so his face was close to mine. 'I don't have to go… if you don't want me to, that is.'

'I don't want you to go…' I whispered, inclining my head slightly to get a better view of him.

'Then maybe… I won't.' his lips were so close I could taste them. Just one centimetre and I could feel them…

The front door banged open. 'ROSALIE!' Royce's voice echoed like thunder through the house.

* * *

Oh yes, cliff-hanger.

Review.


	11. Never Felt Pain Like This

**Pain is Beauty**

'Royce!' I cried, shoving Emmett away from me as hard as I could.

Royce stood in the lounge doorway, filling the space and blocking out light from outside. His shoulders swelled and his face was ruddy red, his eyes beady and smaller than usual in his bulbous head. He sneered an awful sneer, his front teeth curling back to reveal his yellow stained teeth. I had never seen him this angry before. He looked almost like an animal.

'Who's this, Rose?' he barked, taking one thunderous step into the room. I shivered from pure terror, trying to hide myself behind Emmett. I sneaked a quick peak at my saviour – but he looked so unafraid and calm.

'I'm still Emmett, if you cared to remember.' Emmett drawled at Royce, absentmindedly checking his fingernails closely.

Royce growled. 'No, I don't remember, _Ellis._' He shot out laughter at a thousand miles per hour, but it seemed I was the only one affected by it.

'How rude of you.' Emmett cracked his knuckles for the first time in his life. I could see a full on rage about to erupt – but from one or both of them I wasn't sure. They were like bear and cheetah going at each other in the wild – competing for the best land. Or food. All I know was that it couldn't be for mate.

The Cheetah bounced through the doorway and angled his fist near his head. 'I suppose you think you're tough because you have muscle. But you are weak. You are _small_.'

That was a thing I had never noticed about Emmett; he was incredibly short for such a hot, muscly guy.

But the Bear paid no attention to this insult. He simply raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, almost nose to nose with the stinking animal. 'You don't want to fight me.' he snarled, his golden eyes flickering with anger.

'Royce please…' I whispered from the side, but regretted it almost instantaneously. Royce's baby blue eyes were lined with malice and hatred; there was a hard edge to them that I had never seen before. His nose wrinkled as his smirk grew wider; he raised a hand in a fist and aimed straight for my face…

I never felt it hit me.

I had closed my eyes as soon as I saw it racing toward me, but when I peeked through my eyelids, all I saw was a freeze frame. Emmett had blocked Royce's fist with his own, and was staring down Royce with easy eyes. 'You never-' he paused for effect and clenched Royce's fist in his hand, '-ever hurt a lady.' In one swift movement, he twisted his hand and brought Royce kneeling to the ground in agony.

I thought he was going to seriously injure him, or at least do some vital damage. But something came over him, it was as if his ears had pricked up and he heard words from God – but Emmett let go, a disgruntled expression on his face and a look of fear in his eyes.

'I have to go, Rosalie.' He said to me, virtually ashamed. 'I'm so sorry.' He turned on his heel and fled from the room.

And I was left with the monster.

'Rose.' Royce begged from the ground. 'You better make me some food and fast, because bitch, I'm going to need my energy.' He rose from the floor slowly, and I could hear every one of his bones crack in despair. He shook out his injured hand, his eyes travelling quickly to mine. He noticed the bandages, the dirt on them, maybe even the aspect of trepidation across my features.

'What a filthy hypocrite.' Royce attempted to flex his wrist and groaned. Something in his mind clicked – 'he's been here before.' A pause. Silence. 'HE'S BEEN HERE BEFORE!'

The next thing I knew, I was shoved up against the wall with Royce's good hand around my neck, choking the life out of me. 'You dirty slut!' he yelled, spittle flying from his open mouth onto my face. 'You filthy whore! Screwing around behind my back! After everything I've given you!' he slammed my head hard against the plaster. I moaned silently. _If I must die let it be quick._

Royce dropped me and I fell to the floor with a violent crash. I thought it was over, but it was far from it. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me from the lounge up the stairs, deliberately bumping my body on every step. I cried out many times, but that only made him anger more reasonable. 'SHUT UP.' He swore, thumping me alongside the doorframe of our room. I was thrown onto the bed, Royce standing next to me, his chest heaving.

He started to tug off his tie, his face heaving red. 'I'll show you who you belong to.' He hissed, ripping off his shirt. 'You're my god damn whore.'

I shivered on the bed, my bump throbbing from all the pain. 'Please Royce, don't do this…I love you!' I cried out, attempting to curl up in a ball.

Royce hit me with the belt he had previously removed. 'SHUT UP!' His pants came down, and I was left with the image of scrawny legs and a white pasty stomach. 'Get on your knees bitch.'

I cried as I followed his orders, praying to God that this would all be over soon.

I felt the bed crumble under his weight behind me, and I sent a silent prayer to Emmett as well. _Please don't think less of me_.

'You are mine.' Royce muttered. 'And every fuckers going to know it.' He sneered. 'Even your baby will know it.'

I closed my eyes as pain erupted.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Cullen's House:**

'She doesn't want you to think less of her.' Edward murmured silently to Emmett.

Emmett sat with his head in his hands, his dead heart beating mutely, beating thick. 'Please don't talk to me.'

Edward shifted in his armchair, staring intently into the fire. 'It's not your fault, Emmett. Don't blame yourself.'

'I said _don't talk to me_.' Emmett hissed himself, sobs threatening to erupt. Edward sat dumbly next to him.

Carlisle's voice drifted from across the room: 'I'm sorry Emmett. But you had to leave.'

Emmett's head snapped up, gold eyes ruthless. 'I don't like taking orders from you, _especially _when it's at important times like that!'

'If I hadn't told you to leave, you would have beaten the crap out of that man until he was in pieces!' Carlisle glowered back, his own eyes tense. Edward hadn't moved, listening to things far away.

'But _now _she is out there, being pulverised by a man who doesn't deserve to have a pulse!' he stopped and his shoulders fell. 'I deserve his pulse. Not him.'

'I know.' Carlisle sympathised. 'Some people do not deserve things, Emmett. But it's not up to us to decide that.'

'It should be.' Emmett answered back like a child.

'I think you should tell her, Emmett.' Edward broke his own silence to tell his adopted brother his thoughts. 'Carlisle may not agree, but she should know the truth.'

Emmett looked from his adopted father to his adopted brother. 'Tell her what truth? The truth about how I feel, or the truth about how I don't?'

'Maybe even both.'

All three men mused this idea themselves, and none of them spoke against it.

'It's over.' Edward sighed, relaxing back into his own mind. 'He's gone.'

Emmett trembled. 'For now.'

* * *

Please review this story.

And if you are fans of Harry Potter, will you please check out my 'Forgotten' story. It's on it's second last chapter and I am trying to reach 150 reviews.

Or recommed to friends who like it!

-CJ.


	12. A Promise Is Forever

**Pain is Beauty**

I spent the next day in bed. Actually, I spent a few days in bed.

Royce had to go away for business, and he left me alone the morning after he raped me. But before he went, he chained me to the bed.

That's why I haven't been able to leave.

I don't know why Emmett hasn't called to help me. I haven't seen him in days… since he fled. The look in his eyes as he left though, I don't think I could ever imagine such pain like that. His usually warm gold eyes were cold, brutal, and harsh. He looked like he wanted to kill.

I shuddered in spite of myself. That was no way to be talking! I had never seen Emmett anything but strong and protective.

I clashed my wrist against the side of the bed. I was only tied up with thin material, but I hadn't had the strength to try and get free. Royce had left a giant mug of water of the bedside table just within my reach. Maybe he loves me after all. Or maybe he just wants me to die more slowly.

To be honest, I wouldn't want Emmett to find me like this. I wouldn't want _anybody _to find me like this. Locked to a bed, naked with a sheet covering my body? Not only that, laying in my own waste and I never even bothered to free myself? Of course Emmett hadn't called, I was a mess.

I hadn't uttered a word. Not even when Royce hissed goodbye, not even when I was so hungry my insides screamed for it. Not one word. I had barely been conscious – the humiliation was enough to send me into pathetic sleep. I would have kept on sleeping for days and days; I don't even know what day it _is. _I had heard the milkman call every morning, which had been five times, which means I was obviously here for five days. But there was none today, or perhaps he is late? How can I tell?

There was only a little water left. I had been trying so hard to ration it, but the fact is, without food to eat, what else did I have to consume? My own faeces?

Even as my mind thought it, I gagged a little. No way would it ever come to that. No way. I would rather die hungry.

My baby kicked and moaned inside me, begging for food. I couldn't die, I wouldn't let myself. I had to live enough just so the baby can too…

I passed out into an exhausted sleep.

_I stirred as strong arms encircled me. I murmured and whined, trying to thrash the intruder away._

"_Shh, Rose, shh, it's OK." A reassuring voice muttered into my ear, kissing my hair. I felt the arms leave me and I shivered. They had been warm. I felt a snap near my wrist – I was free._

_The arms wound around me again and lifted me away from gravity. "Don't cry, Rose! Don't cry please." I wasn't even aware I was crying, but apparently I was. _

_My eyes rolled back into my head and I whimpered again._

I awoke sharply as I was plunged into hot water. I winced, shaking my head and attempting to lift myself from the tub. No use. My arms were like matchsticks in strength.

"Shsh Rose, it's just me." I looked up into the proud face of Emmett, his eyes lighter than they had been before. His strong features looked more pointed, and his face appeared grim and unloving. Except for when he glanced at me…

"Emmett?" I asked, curiously tipping my head to the side.

He laughed, "Who else?" his face was so beautiful it made me want to cry.

I uncurled my fingers and slowly reached out, expecting to stroke a warm, soft cheek. My fingertips were met with hard coldness and rock. My eyes must have given me away, and Emmett chuckled again. "Don't tell me you don't remember how I feel, Rose. It's only been five days." His face then darkened and he muttered something under his breath.

"Hmm?" I asked barely moving my lips.

"Nothing." Was the reply.

I sat back quietly as Emmett gently brushed over my wounds with the warm water and a sponge. I wasn't paying any attention to the fact that he was now seeing me naked – I'm vain, but I'm not that vain.

This wasn't an act of sexual contact or a way to get into my pants – it was simply an act of kindness.

"How did you find me?" I questioned him, whispering the words out of my mouth.

"Find you?" he smiled small. "I came back from hiking and here you were. I should have come back sooner." His tone changed to sharp at the end of his sentence.

"Hiking?" I asked again. It seemed like all I was doing was asking questions. He seemed resolute to answer, maybe I had asked too many.

"Yes. It's a family thing. We do it all the time." His face lit up with secretive meaning, "keeps us healthy."

"Ahh." I said. I was so hungry, I realised. But I would let Emmett decide what to be done with me. He was my protector, after all.

"When does Royce get back?" he asked me this time, dipping me under the water to wet my hair.

"Maybe sometime soon. He said he'd be gone for ten days or so." I didn't remember how I remembered this.

A mumbled 'hmm' was all I got in return from Emmett. He smoothed my hair down with soap and rinsed it out quickly; taking extra care so it didn't go in my eyes. When it had all washed away, he encircled his arms around me firmly, not caring about his damn arms, and lifted me straight out of the warm water and into the cool air. I shivered, creating goose bumps all over my body.

Suddenly I felt very young. I felt as though I was thirteen again, when Maisie, my old maid, had scolded me for wetting the bed and had quickly dashed me down with water, and left me shivering for a moment too long for my punishment. But it was different with Emmett, I felt safer than I ever had before.

I was being pushed onto a chair, a tall one, and the exact ones in my kitchen. It took me a while to realise we _were _in my kitchen, and I was sitting on the chair that I've sat on many times before. The smell of bacon drifted through the air, making me sigh visibly. My stomach panged and gurgled, begging to be fed. I silenced it with my hands, rubbing my bump until all noises were mute.

A plate was slid soundlessly onto the table in front of me, bacon and eggs piled high and proud. Handing me a fork, Emmett sat down on the chair opposite, watching me.

Normally I would have felt self-conscious eating in front of somebody I hardly know, but I actually couldn't care. After all I've been through; I just could not care anymore. I wolfed the meat down, barely stopping for breath as it slid easily down my throat. The eggs were next, and they went easier, I didn't even have to chew.

"Careful, Rose." Emmett warned me, "You'll make yourself sick."

_I'm already sick._ I forcefully shouted in my head. But I kept on eating.

I gurgled down my orange juice he had prepared for me, and I was still so hungry I could have eaten the flower arrangement. This must have shown on my face, because Emmett spoke again.

"You can't have too much at once, believe me, you'll just make yourself ill."

I pouted. But I knew he was right. My stomach was heaving already, and I begged it to stay down, stay inside, just for the baby.

"Hey, hey, hey," Emmett patted my back, consoling me. His hands rubbed small circles, relaxing me instantly. "You're not going to be alone again, ok? I promise you Rose, I will never leave you again."

**~break.**

I woke up early on Monday morning, feeling better than I ever have before. The weak sun shone through the netted windows, lighting the room up and making it bright. I smiled contently, but a slight sound to my right made me catch my breath – Royce wasn't back already, was he?

I closed my eyes and wished for a miracle. Slowly turning, I spun myself towards the noise, squinting through the sun light at… Emmett. He was sitting in my grandfather's rocking chair, squashed up close to the bed. The rocking chair wasn't usually in my bedroom, so I was curious to see how it was. But that's when I realised that I also don't have nets on my windows – I have curtains.

"W-where am i?" I was scared, afraid, what if Royce came home and I wasn't there?

"Your guest bedroom." He answered, leaning backwards into the ash backrest. "How did you sleep?"

I sat up, wrapping the cover around me. I was aware that I was fully clothed in my nightdress and gown, but I felt self-conscious. "Wonderful. I can't really remember much though."

A look crossed Emmett's face. "You wouldn't want to remember." He smiled, though it appeared cold. "But you're better now. You fell back asleep just after your breakfast."

I was shocked by this. "You mean… I've slept for almost an entire _day_?" I was disgusted with myself. A lady never stays in bed after 10am!

Emmett laughed at my expression. "You needed it Rose, god help me, you needed it."

I began to climb out of bed. No way was I staying in bed any longer! I had slept for so long… Mother would be appalled…

I winced as I put weight on my left leg. "Ow." I mumbled, turning my face to the floor. A cool arm slipped under me, taking half the weight of my body. "Are you OK?" concerned eyes met mine. They were a beautiful light gold, sparkling in the shade of the room.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled again, I loved his laugh. "Let's get you dressed." He suddenly faltered, straightening up and almost blushing. "I mean… You get dressed, I will help if needed." He looked embarrassed, but kept walking.

"No, it's fine. You can help." I smiled up at him. Royce had never been this attentive, this thoughtful, this… well god damn it, he'd never been nice. He'd managed to woo my father and mother almost immediately, and I had once been too. As soon as the ring was on my finger, he'd snapped. I cringed at the memory.

We got to my bedroom, and to my closet. I carefully selected a dress that would hide all my blemishes and markings, and laid it on the bed, running the creases out. It lay so flat, I knew something was different. No sheets on the bed.

I felt so ashamed. It was completely stripped; even the mattress had been flipped and cleaned. The piece of fabric used to tie me up was still on the bed knob, bringing me close to tears yet again. I furiously stripped off, not caring who was watching, and tried to tug the dress over my head. It got stuck in my hair and I wailed loudly, swaying and threatening to collapse. Emmett grabbed me, and gently untangled the buttons from my hair, delicately running the dress down my body and buttoning it up at the back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me closely, his cold embrace making me quake. He breathed into my ear, "Don't worry, Rosalie. Like I said, I will never leave you alone again. I promise."

* * *

**Favourite for Emmett's cuteness? o3o**

**Please visit the poll on my profile and vote!**

**And please review to let me know what you think – what do you think going to happen next?**

**-LittleMissInvisible**


	13. First Kiss

**Pain is Beauty**

Late Monday evening, Emmett and I were sitting in the parlour, lounging in front of a fire. We had spent the whole day talking, all eleven hours of it, laying in the lounge, eating, drinking and talking. Now I think about it, I can't even remember what we had talked about.

Time flew by. Before I knew it, outside had grown darker and the fire was dying lower. Emmett poked at the flames and sighed, watching the last piece of wood crumble into ashes.

'I'll go out and get some more.' He murmured, just barely speaking above the crackle of fire.

'Don't be silly, it's pitch black, you'll get lost in those woods and never find your way out again.' I scolded him, gazing up at him from my relaxed position on the love seat. I didn't really worry for him though; he seemed like the sort of man who could strangle a bear if it tried to claw at him. I just didn't want him to leave me alone.

He laughed. 'I'll be absolutely fine, don't you worry, Rose.' He leaned forward to meet me, and my heart quickened. He looked like he was going in to kiss my forehead, oh heaven help me! That would be even better than him kissing my lips!

However, he cleared his throat and pushed back, quickly manoeuvring towards the door. 'I'll be back in no time, don't worry. I won't be far, Rose.' He left swiftly, before I even had time to whisper goodbye.

Alone again, I sighed myself. I could feel myself slipping deeper and further into a forbidden territory, and god be damned if I don't crawl back out of it, fast.

I climbed up from the seat, on all fours as I attempted to move my bump and myself at the same time. 'Eugh, head rush.' I said to the room, putting a hand over my eyes and forehead, letting only a little light into my eyes.

'Rose, you ok?' Emmett's voice wrapped through my imagination. I felt his arms go around me, getting as close as he could with a baby in the middle of us. I opened my eyes, and blinked in shock. There was no one there, but there had definitely been someone there before.

'Emmett?' I questioned the room once again, and a low voice spoke from by the fire.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I keep forgetting.' Emmett was throwing thick slices of log into the fire and blowing on it, sparking it to the other pieces of wood. The orange glow reflected off his face, showing it smooth and beautiful. He looked sad.

'Keep forgetting what?' I asked, not moving from my place, just a few feet away from him. He didn't answer, but stood up instead, turning to face me. 'Emmett?'

'Nothing Rosalie, it's nothing.'

'It obviously must be something, if you're acting this way.' He didn't answer again. 'Come on, what is it? We can sit here for hours on end and talk about things I can't even remember now, but you can't tell me something that may be important?'

'You don't want to hear it.'

'I can guarantee I do, if it's the same thing I keep forgetting myself.'

His eyebrows rose. 'What do you keep forgetting?'

'I keep forgetting I'm married. Whenever you're around, I _forget _about the vows I took in front of God and in front of all the people I love. I forget that doing what I most want to do, could put my whole life in jeopardy. Could put my whole _family _in jeopardy.' I patted my bump in the slim light beams. 'Could put the only good thing in my life in jeopardy.'

He stood, maybe slightly shocked, for a few moments. He bent his head, clenching his fists at his sides. I couldn't see him like this, I just couldn't. 'Rosalie…' he began to say, but whatever he wanted to say, it would have to wait. I had crossed the short space in three easy strides, and taken his head in my hands, tilting it upwards. I wasn't the sort of lady to do this, but god damn it, I didn't care anymore.

His eyes were wide as my lips reached his. Gently wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down to me and kissed him lightly, softly, testing. His lips weren't anything like the rest of his body that was hard and unwelcoming. His lips were completely different. Soft, pouted, the perfect lips for kissing. Time had seemed to slow as soon as I reached him, and even now it was slowly passing as I waited for him to respond. For a second too long I waited, and I began to worry, ready to tear my lips off him and flee when he rejected my touch.

Maybe he didn't want to tell me he loved me? Maybe he kept forgetting something else, not the fact that I was married. What if he didn't feel anything for me at all and he was just helping me out, as a real doctor should? Maybe I should stop, pull away before the humiliation reaches me…

But just when I thought I would have to flee the country to escape this mortification, his arms slipped around my waist, just where they had been minutes ago. I let out a sigh and melted into him, as he responded to the kiss eagerly. His cool lips pressed against mine firmly, his cold nose touching mine. It was the most perfect moment of my life.

When we pulled away from each other, time reached us again. Light seemed to be leaking through the thin curtains, the fire was completely out, and the milkman was rattling outside. Still enveloped in each other, we giggled, bemused by our long kiss.

'Did we really do that-?'

'-all night?' Emmett ended, and we smiled again. Finishing each other's sentences? My mother would have a fit; she said that was the sign of true love. Well I wasn't sure about that yet, but I was pretty sure about one thing.

Emmett touched his forehead to mine, and we smiled into each other's eyes. 'What did you keep forgetting, Emmett?'

'I kept forgetting the same bloody thing you did.' He grinned.

Just as I was about to pull away, he pulled me back in.

'I love you, Rosalie.'

**Sorry it's so short, but you know I like dramatic short chapters and heartfelt/terrifying endings.**

**That's just how I roll.**

**Please visit the POLL on my profile, it desperately needs answering. **

**Reviews make me happy; let's get to 100, ey? **

**-LittleMissInvisible **


	14. Due Date

**Leave me a review saying how many chapters you would read up to? I understand that after a while they will get annoying, so tell me:**

**Longer and fewer chapters?**

**Or short and many?**

**Just let me know!**

* * *

**Pain is Beauty**

My breath caught on my lips as I breathed out my response. 'I love you too, Emmett.'

The light was now pouring through the thin blinds, bright morning sun forming slanting patterns on the ground. It was almost stretching to meet us, just licking the back of Emmett's shoes. Emmett shifted from his relaxed position, edging further away from the light.

'I'll have to go soon.' Emmett said stiffly, embracing me gently, still creeping away.

'Why?' I asked sadly, I didn't want him to leave, not after this. Emmet coughed uncomfortably as the light seemed to expand and reach us. 'You don't have to go; we can just go out and have a picnic or something. It's a lovely day.' I whispered, hugging him close. I smiled, I was quite content. My baby gurgled inside of me, who was obviously happy too. Right then and there I wished I had met Emmett some other time, way before I even knew about Royce. I wish I had married him and not my wife-beating husband, and that I was having his curly haired baby instead of our own blonde one. We could have our own little house in a nice place near his parents so he could go hiking when he wanted, and I could stay at home and watch our kids and be happy. I wanted that so much.

'Well I could stay if you wanted me to.' He still looked uncomfortable. Was it something I'd said? 'But not the picnic, not today Rose.'

I pulled away. 'But why not? It's such a waste of a day if we stay inside!' I walked heavily to the blinds and pulled them apart, showing him the gleaming sun. 'Look at it, so pretty!' I turned to him and smiled, but he wasn't where he had been just seconds before. He was standing right by the door, in the darkest corner of the room, ready to run at any second.

'Emmett? What's wrong?' I felt deflated, rejected. 'Are you ok?'

He smiled tautly, bowing his head. 'Yeah, of course Rose. I have a certain… ahem, weakness to sunlight you could say.' His golden eyes flashed as the sun came closer. He laughed. 'Jeez, I feel weak. Being afraid of sunlight.'

I pulled the blinds shut, tugging the blackout curtains over the top of them. 'It's ok.' I said, rubbing my stomach. I was hungry again, and starting to feel weak myself. Emmett must have sensed this, for he was next to me in a second, pulling me towards the kitchen. 'Food?' he smiled, piling the bacon high in the pan. I smiled and ate quite happily. It never occurred to me to ask Emmett why he never ate the food he prepared. He must get hungry sometime, yet I had never seen his eat, or drink for that matter. Was he suffering from some kind of disease, like anorexia or bulimia, or couldn't stand for me to think that, and see good food go to waste? How silly of him! I gasped internally. Is that why he won't tell me? Will he not eat because he will throw it up and I will see god food go to waste? Is that how shallow he thinks I am? A dark scowl passed over my face. No, Rosalie, don't be stupid. I scolded myself. Emmett wouldn't think like that. He knows you. He _loves _you.

If he loves me so damn much why is he starving himself?

I slammed down my fork, still with bacon on it. Emmett jumped, looking startled. His eyes softened when he met my gaze. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Why don't you eat, Emmett?" my face glowered at him, and he sat down in the wooden seat nearest to me.

"I eat." He answered plainly. His golden eyes bore into mine, and for the first time I noticed how unusual they are. "You don't." I replied a little more faintly than before. "You haven't seen me."

"Exactly. I haven't seen you eat."

Emmett paused briefly, clearing his throat. "I'm just not hungry around you."

My eyes widened. "If you spent a week with me, would you ever eat?" a cog in my head suddenly kicked in, "when you leave, are you leaving to eat?"

Emmett ran his hands through his thick, wavy hair. "Yes." he smiled at me. "I don't like eating in front of people; it's a condition i've suffered from since I was a child."

My heart rate slowed and returned to normal. I picked up my fork again, reaching for the eggs. Emmett seemed to relax too, his shoulders weren't as tense, and he leaned back into a comfortable position. His smile was warmer. "Did you know?" Emmett started, but stopped, his voice catching in his breath. A flash went over his eyes, but as I watched he regained himself, and seemed to change what he was about to say. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." I got up and wobbled out of the room. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Damn you, baby, pushing on my bladder at every opportunity you get! I heaved my body weight up the stairs, silently cursing at how "beautiful" I will look when I finally give birth. Then, a thought occurred to me. leaning back against the stair wall, I counted on my fingers – how long ago had it been since I was in hospital? Two weeks? Three? One month?

One month.

Today was my due date.

I hurried up the stairs a little faster, closing the bathroom door behind me with a squeal that I'm not even sure what emotion it was.

**Downstairs, at that exact time –**

Emmett sighed and rubbed his head in his hands. Today was Rosalie's due date, and she wasn't even feeling anything. There could be complications with the baby.

Without warning, there was a rap on the kitchen window, and when Emmett looked up, he saw the grinning face of Edward staring back at him, moving swiftly towards the back door. Emmett didn't move from the table, and instead let Edward let himself in.

"Nice service around here, I see." Edward scoffed; obviously unimpressed with the fact Emmett hadn't even greeted him. "Just sit." Emmett muttered, knowing exactly why Edward was here. "Out with it then, what have you came to scold me with now?"

Edward laughed quietly, becoming aware that Rosalie was only upstairs, and would be able to hear him if he spoke too loudly.

"She knows it's due today, she figured it out, and you don't need to tell her." Edward said with such certainty.

Emmett glared up at Edward sharply. "You know that's not why you're here."

"True," Edward answered, picking up a wooden spoon in his hands and rolling it between his fingers. "True. But she'll be gone a while, she's too heavy to move quickly," he leaned back in a chair identical to Emmett's. "So I thought, haven't seen my brother in a while, why not stop in for a chat. Or a lecture."

"Lecture it is then. What about?"

The smile had disappeared from Edward's face as soon as Emmett spoke. "You know what it's about, Emmett. You can't keep being with her if she doesn't know what you are. It's dangerous, and she might figure it out herself." He replayed a moment he had picked from Emmett's mind just this morning. "You've given away the light secret, that's enough. Then you were careless with your eating… or should I say drinking? You could at least _pretend _to eat in front of her, and then cough it up later." The look Edward earned from Emmett was enough to silence that suggestion. "OK, OK. Maybe not. But that bullshit you came up with? Awful."

"I know." Emmett said through gritted teeth.

Edward leaned forward, closer to Emmett, "she's not as dumb as everyone thinks she is, Emmett. She'll figure it out." He looked around the room. "When she's not giving birth, she's going to try every damn thing in the book to get it out of her. And you know what one solution is, that is proved to be highly successful?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I don't need to tell you. You already know."

Emmett slumped forward, a groan emitting from his lips. "I know."

"She's coming back down now. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay. But only for a little while."

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Emmett reading the mountain of papers I had piling up at the door. But alas, I was mistaken. Edward was with him.

"Oh." I said, startled. "Hello."

"Hello," he said, smirking. He got up and stretched, just as a noise echoed from the front passage. "What was that?"

"Post." Both Edward and Emmett replied, Emmett not looking away from Edward and Edward not breaking his stretch.

"Well, I'll just go get it then."

By the time I had got back, Edward was gone. Emmett was standing and was gesturing towards the lounge, slumping down on the long love chair. He patted the seat next to him and I sat heavily, holding the single letter that had come through the post. I would recognise the childish handwriting anywhere.

"A letter from Royce?" Emmett asked, curious. He didn't try and take it away from me, but instead read the letter over my shoulder. Or could I even call it a letter? It was more of a note, and a hastily written one at that:

_Rose –_

_I won't be home for quite a few days, where I am gone does not matter to you. _

_Work issues, not that you'd understand. _

_I probably won't be here while you have the baby._

_Royce._

It was the most un-heartfelt note I had ever received. Without noticing, tears welled up in my eyes. I don't give a damn if he doesn't love me anymore, and I don't give a damn if I hate him! This is his baby too, and if won't be there with me when I give birth, then who is?

"Rosalie." Emmett's cool arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me in for a cool hug. He gently pulled me onto his lap, and god only knows how he did it, with my weighing as much as I did. In his arms I sat and cried, large gulps and huge tears pouring out of me. Emmett consoled me, brushing my hair behind my ears and whispering sweet things in my ear. Emmett. I had Emmett. And he was worth more than ten Royce's put together.

Inching my head upwards, my lips searched for his. My plush pink ones met against his cool ones, stunning me into silence with how good it felt. I hungrily wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him closer to me, or at least trying to. He sat like a block of ice, unwilling to move. I smirked at his resistance, trying to move closer, cursing my baby bump for its unfortunately size. I untangled my legs from underneath me and tried to manoeuvre them around Emmett's waist. I kissed him as forcefully as I could. I needed this, I needed to forget.

One problem.

Why isn't he responding?

Even as I pressed a little harder, grinded my hips and tried to rub my tongue into his mouth, he still didn't do anything. His hands still cradled the small of my back, and his lips were still held in the first kissing pose, but they felt reluctant to give me any more than a simple kiss.

I pushed away from him sharply. "What's _wrong?" _I demanded, sticking my hands on my hips and thrusting my body back. My bump just about reached his hard stomach muscles, but it didn't matter. All I needed was a little _comfort _and he denied it! Didn't he love me at all?

Emmett still hadn't answered my question.

"Nothing's _wrong_." He said, but his eyes didn't meet mine when he said it, his body twitched with nervousness. "There is, Emmett." I climbed off him, suddenly embarrassed about what I had just done. Emmett quickly followed, standing up and stepping closer, "Rosalie…"

I whipped round. "What? Am I not pretty enough? Too fat?" tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to cascade again. I hurriedly wiped them away, and I felt my baby kicking me, comforting me.

"No, that's not it! That's never it!" Emmett's voice rose slightly. An argument. How trivial.

"Then what? Why don't you comfort me when I need it most?"

Emmett turned and angrily paced the room. He looked like he wanted to hit something, but held back.

"If you want something to hit, hit me! That's all I'm good for anyway, isn't it? I'm used to it, aren't I?"

"Rosalie!" I suddenly felt his hard hands grip my shoulders from the front. I didn't even realise I had my eyes shut, but now I opened them, and stared up right into Emmett's face. It was indignant, smooth, and perfect. He didn't look angry. He didn't look sad. He didn't look anything. He just looked like Emmett.

Without another word I was pulled into a rough hug. Emmett's head bent to find my ear, whispering "you never deserve to get hit Rosalie, never."

The tears came hot and fast this time. I cried like I had never cried before, with Emmett still comforting me, even after an argument, even after a small one.

When I was done, Emmett pushed me back and held me at shoulder length. His gold eyes glittered with sadness, yet there were no tears in them. The room was boiling hot, and not a single bead of sweat ebbed from his forehead. The sun shone through a huge crack in the curtain, but Emmett was clearly avoiding it.

I'd never seen him eat.

I'd never seen him sleep.

He didn't try and kiss me, or have sex with me. He couldn't.

There was something… different about him. "Emme-"

"Rosalie." I stopped.

"What?"

Emmett let go of me and stepped back, away from the dark shadows of the room. "I need to show you something." My eyes trained on him, he kept moving backwards, and was about the stand smack bang in the middle, where the thin crack of sunlight was. Rolling up his right sleeve, he took a deep breath and took the last step back, into the direct sunlight.

I was amazed by what I saw. His brilliantly pale skin glowed and glittered where the light hit him, sending rainbows bouncing off the pale walls in the room. Emmett's head was bent low, not looking at me. But I couldn't stop looking at him. He was… beautiful.

Eventually, when he thought I'd regained my shock, his head lifted and he spoke. "I'm not who you think I am."

I stumbled towards him, not blinking, grabbing onto things to keep me upright. This was madness. "Then what are you?" I asked eyes wide.

He took a deep, involuntary breath and shuddered. "I'm a vampire."

* * *

**3 more reviews and I'll update! **


	15. A Special Kind Of Freak

**Pain is Beauty**

"A vampire?" I asked again, though my voice sounded wooden even as I spoke.

"Yes." Emmett answered me. His voice sounded distant, almost like an echo, or a drum beat from far away. The silence that followed was deafening. A vampire? This sounded like some kind of sick joke, a prank, perhaps one played by Royce. This seemed to be his sort of thing. But Royce was away, and Emmett was here. My Emmett, the Emmett that didn't go in sunlight, didn't eat, didn't drink and didn't… breathe. It was hard to comprehend.

I sank the floor. Emmett didn't move, and neither did I. He was letting me deal with this is my way, not the way he wanted me to. Royce wasn't like that; Royce wanted to control every aspect of my being. Emmett and Royce were so, so different. Not including the fact that Emmett was a vampire.

"What does that even mean?" I asked him, my voice ascending a few octaves as I spoke. Coughing, I clamped my mouth shut; he didn't need to know that I wasn't dealing with this well.

Emmett sunk to his knees opposite me. He flashed me a smile and I responded instantly. "Well…" He started, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hands. "A vampire: doesn't have a soul, really, doesn't eat, doesn't drink, doesn't _need _to breathe-" he flashed me a smile again, "but it's not very comfortable if we don't. We're fast, can live forever…and sparkle in the sun. Which is a bit of a downer, because I used to like the beach." He laughed. It was so easy for him to laugh things off, his energy… I wish I had that.

"Wh-" my voice came out all squeaky and unrecognisable, so I started again, "What do you… eat?" I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the answer, but it was too late. Emmett had already begun to speak, his own voice the polar opposite of mine, strong, masculine, _there_.

"We don't technically call it _eating_, we drink."

"What do you drink?"

"We drink animal's blood."

An immediate urge grabbed me, and I tried and tried to resist – but I couldn't. Emmett sensed what I was about to do and ran to get me something, anything, and I really could see how fast he was. In a second he was back with an antique bowl and I was throwing up into it, throwing up all the food Emmett had made me. I was scared, it was true. How many times had Emmett killed with the hands that had caressed my body? How many litres of blood had passed the lips that kissed mine so sweetly? Gagging, I released some more food.

"Eugh," I winced as I looked at my stomach contents, "that is so gross."

Blinking, I suddenly realised something. I was sitting next to a killer vampire, not cowering or screaming, who had probably killed millions of animals and lived off the blood in their bodies, but I was flinching away from something that had once been in my body? What sort of freak was I?

I began to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh, it sounded more demented and maniac like than I was used to. I laughed and laughed and laughed until I was sure that my head would explode and my ribs hurt with everything I was laughing from. Laughing? I was a ridiculous person. That much was true. I was married to a disgusting, low life of a man who shed my blood more times than I could imagine, who was human, and I was having an affair with a sweet, adorable vampire who would never, and has never, hurt me?

Life didn't make sense anymore.

So I laughed, and eventually, Emmett joined in my laughter. And when we were done laughing, we slept.

Or, I slept, and he watched me all night long.

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter, but it's sort of just a filler for the next one, which I am writing now, and is already on three pages. **

**It will be updated shortly, as I have been getting complaints; sorry, but I have been extremely busy with a million and one life dramas and such.**

**But don't worry, nobody has died, yet.**

**Sincere apologies and that.**

**Review and that will make me write faster.**

**Why does no body review?**


	16. Oh Dear

**Author Note – This section is rated T for a reason. Please do not read if you are under thirteen. Or do, I'm not stopping you, but don't say I didn't warn you. It isn't terrible.**

* * *

**Pain is Beauty**

The next day I awoke in Emmett's arms, tucked up in bed with my old decorative quilt wrapped tightly around me. I remembered this quilt, I hadn't used it in years; it brought back too many memories of good times with my parents, and made me severely regret the fact that I hadn't seen them in so long now. Royce banned me from seeing any of my friends or family, insisting that each other was all we needed. Royce however, kept his circle of friends and visited his family in their stately home regularly without me. The next time I'd be able to see them, or any of my family, would be when our baby was born. Which should be any day now, as my due date was yesterday.

I wondered if Emmett knew I was awake. I knew now he had acute senses, could he feel my heart beat faster as I woke up? My senses kick in, my eyes flutter more than usual then they did when I was asleep? Did he know exactly what was on my mind right now? Forcing myself to stop asking questions, I threw my eyes open to stare at the bright ceiling.

It occurred to me that I was still lying in his arms: he hadn't moved from cradling me all night. He didn't have any covers himself, but he seemed fine with it. Instead I was completely covered and was feeling quite warm, even in his arms. Emmett had told me that he was going to be permanently cold – not that I minded, I did prefer the cold weather to the hot. But it would be nice from time to time to be held in a warm body's arms, feeling their heartbeat and the blood rush in their arms to warm me up. But no, that would never happen. He didn't even have a heartbeat, something that truly terrified me.

He had told me how it was dangerous for him to lose control around me; to let me kiss him so passionately could lead to my death from the touch of his tongue on mine and the release of venom in his mouth reaching mine. He was scared; my granite vampire man was _scared_. It seemed almost impossibility that someone of the strength, speed and beauty be scared of anything. But apparently there is something to be scared of when you're a vampire: losing control.

Losing control of feeding, losing control of their body, losing control of what to be done with humans… especially those they're in a relationship with. I didn't even know if vampire-human relationships were common, though surely they must be if the vampire lives for so long and the human eventually dies? Just one of the million thoughts crossing my mind that had been going on for most of the night.

"Good morning, Rose," Emmett's sexy voice drawled and leaked through my thought pattern, immediately turning them into mush. I didn't actually give a shit if he was a vampire; it meant he would be mine up until the day I died. And, wow, would our children be gorgeous.

I felt bad after that thought. I was still technically with Royce, with his baby on the way, and yet I was already planning on more children with another man? What would happen to the child I was carrying now? Royce couldn't take them, what if it was a girl and he did exactly what he did to me… to her? I wouldn't let her. This was so hard. But I'm sure me and Emmett and the baby could run away and be free from Royce… forever. It seemed like a fairy tale, an impossible fairy tale. Or maybe a horror story.

We do have to monster after all.

"G'morning," I smiled sleepily at him. Yes, my thoughts were running wild, but on the outside I was able to keep a calm face. Something I had mastered after Royce's beatings. I tried to turn in the duvet to give Emmett a light morning kiss, but he got there first. He was already ready, waiting for me as I inclined my head in his direction. Being my normal self, the first thing I was worried about was my morning breath. But then that all etched away, and I melted into Emmett's hard arms, struggling to get out of the quilt.

"Probably best if you stay in that," Emmett mumbled against my lips. He kissed me again, his ice cold lips pressing hard on mine over and over again. He was being careful, but careful in his own way, pushing himself as far as he could before he snapped and had to stop. I wanted to push him, push him as far as he could and get exactly what we both wanted. That had never come up in our discussions, though.

The quilt was restricting me, I struggled to free my arms and wrap them around his neck. But I couldn't, I was tightly wrapped up. "Emmett, help…" I whispered to him, not wanting to ruin the mood. Not wanting to ruin the mood at all.

"Rose, its best you stay in that stay there…"

"Why?" as much as I could feel the mood slipping away from me, I longed to hold onto it, kissing him in between taking breaths and asking questions. But this time Emmett moved away from me, giving me one of his sad smiles that I wasn't used to seeing. "What?" I asked again.

"You'll freeze, sweetie." His eyes were full of concern. Really, that was the reason?

"I won't, I promise," I said hungrily, reaching for him again. But he pulled away.

"Rosalie…"

"No, don't, don't 'Rosalie' me, please," he was looking into my wide opened eyes, wondering if he'd made a mistake in telling me. Wondering if I'd run away screaming.

But no, that wouldn't be me.

The worry washed away from Emmett's face, replacing itself with a well-worn smile. He was happy as long as I was happy, and vice versa. Nothing would worry me now.

Apart from the baby that seems reluctant to leave my womb.

I sighed, resting back on the pillows Emmett must have built up while I had been sleeping. My baby was due any day now, and Royce still wasn't here. A few extra days? How long would he be away? For all I knew he could turn up months later with another baby of his own, from some slut he knocked up while messing around? If he did, I'd warn her to leave before things went ugly. If he did, I'm sure Emmett would smash his skull in so he couldn't hurt anybody else.

I rubbed my hand along my stomach, feeling Emmett's hands join in with me. It was relaxing, and I was being lulled into a lovely feeling of calmness for the first time in months. Months before I had been engaged and married to Royce, that is.

I just hoped this feeling would last forever.

Two days later and there was still no sign of the baby, or Royce. Emmett had left a few hours before to go, as he said, "hunt" with his family, and so I was left in the house alone. It was so strange to be alone after all the time I had spent with somebody, even if that somebody had once been Royce.

I tapped my stomach lightly. "Come out baba, mama's getting all lonely by herself," I whispered, smiling at the stupidity of the situation. Of course, the baby would just hop out to my command, all because I was lonely. Sure thing.

There was one thing that was certain: I was getting bitter with the amount of weight I was carrying.

Metaphorically and figurately.

I slipped a chair out from under the kitchen table and plonked myself down on it. God, I was heavy. I was starting to get uncomfortable too. I knew the doctors wouldn't do anything about a late baby unless it was at least two weeks overdue, but that was ridiculous. I was only three days late and I was starting to feel bloated, irritated and annoyed. Hopefully, the baby should be on its way soon. I couldn't wait.

Royce and I had decorated the nursery a long time ago with yellow paint on the walls, as we weren't supposed to find out if it was a boy or a girl until it was born. A crib sat in the middle of the room, frilly with yellow and white covers and toys, the most expensive bed we could find for a new-born baby. already shelves had ornaments on it of cuddly toys and photos of the family, and chests of drawers were scattered everywhere, already packed with unisex coloured clothing, all the best for our treasure.

Or my treasure, as Royce seemed not to care a thing for it.

At least the baby would have me and Emmett to love it. Even though it wasn't his biological child, it would be ours, forever. And I'd make sure Royce didn't seem them. No one would hurt them.

"Rosalie?"

"Oh my God!" I cried, my hands whipping into the air in shock. I opened my eyes from behind my hands just to see Emmett smiling at me, his white teeth glimmering in the lamp light and his eyes a much more golden colour than before he left. "You scared me half to death," I smiled back at his, my heart returning to its usual rate.

"Now we can't have that, can we?" Emmett grinned as he ducked behind me, planting a kiss on my cheek and settling down in the chair next to me. "I was talking to Carlisle today." He started, tapping his fingers on the table.

"What about?" I asked innocently, rubbing my stomach and feeling the baby kick.

"Our relationship." He stopped to look at my expression. I was perfectly calm, I had to be. "What our boundaries are. Consequences to our actions."

"And what about it?" I stopped stroking my stomach and rested my elbows on the table, leaning forward on them.

"It was more what I was concerned with… what you wanted a few nights ago, something I didn't think I'd be able to fulfil."

"Oh, and what's that?" I said, acting coy.

Emmett chuckled and leant forward so our foreheads almost touched. Immediately I felt a rush at him being so close, his icy skin just centimetres away from my flushed one.

"Having sex, Rosalie." His eyes twinkled as he said this.

My breath was coming out in involuntary pants now. "And what about having sex, Emmett?" I played my best flirty act and pouted my lips, raising my eyebrow along with it.

"I was worried I would hurt you incredibly, so much it would be near impossible to repair…"

"And Carlisle said?"

My words were stolen away from me as Emmett's mouth swooped in on mine. It wasn't a tender, sweet kiss like we were used to exchanging, it was passionate, rough, and full of need. I responded gruffly, kissing him with all the power I had, throwing myself behind the kiss. Our lips mashed together for a few long moments, until we sprang apart like a tightly compressed spring. But soon we were together again, holding tight onto each other. Our mouths opened, and even though we didn't venture further, it was amazing. I was soon panting, my chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Emmett pulled away from me all too soon, wetting his lips with his tongue. "He said that I could do what I wanted, and to be careful," Emmett whispered a little breathlessly.

"And this is what you want?" I asked him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"This is exactly what I want." Emmett answered, picking me up in a rush of movement.

My legs wrapped around his waist with difficulty, our lips once again together. Before I knew it I was being pushed back onto my bed, astounded by the time it took us to get here. "Is this what you want?" Emmett asked a look of concern etching over his face as he said this. "Are you sure?"

"This is everything I want." I told him, and it was true. Everything I wanted was right above me, biting its lip and looking fantastic. I never wanted anything as much as I wanted this.

"Good." Emmett mumbled, diving back down on me.

This was something like never before. We kissed and wrestling and writhed together until the duvet was on the floor and we were both breathless and gasping for air. And we hadn't even got down to it yet – this was all foreplay.

His hands roamed everywhere, caressing, touching, stroking, _feeling_. It was eccentric, electric…

I ran my hand over his cool torso and under his shirt, rippling with muscles. Inside I was screaming, this was amazing, nothing could take this moment away. I quivered under the hardness of his body, pressing myself as hard as I could to him. He held me tightly, squeezing, holding me as tight as he could without crushing my body. I was so delicate compared to him.

Our clothes were slowly peeled off, layer after layer eased and slipped off our cool and raging bodies as time went on. Eventually, we were finished playing. Emmett placed his hands on my waist and squeezed, lifting me up as he rolled over onto his back, easing me down on him. I relaxed and let myself go: this was what I had been waiting for.

I stirred in the early hours of the morning to the sun beating gently on my face from the open curtains, wrapped happily in my usual cover. I was unusually cold, and I shivered even though the sun was shining. I shifted my head, which was where I was feeling most coldness. And I wondered why; Emmett's arm was securely wrapped around my neck, and I was resting on his bare chest, the duvet spread across us around the waist. I moved a little. I was sore; there was no doubt about it. I could already feel the bruises that were going to appear, and the lumps and bumps I already had on various parts of my body. But I was happy. I was happy to be lying here.

"Good morning, beautiful." Emmett rolled his head over, kissing me on the top of the head. I smiled. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked slyly, and I swear I heard a giggle creep into his voice.

I laughed at him, rolling over so that my bump was pressed against him. "I am so sore, I cannot even describe it." Emmett traced his fingers over my arms, pressing his fingers harder at specific points. He laughed when he saw most of them, but winced when he saw most of them were turning to a lovely purplish colour. "I would say I'm sorry," he said, flashing a grin at me, "but I'm not."

I laughed at this. If it was possible, I was happier than I was before.

I inspected my body, running my eyes over every inch on my skin. "Ooh, I think I found a part of my body that _isn't _bruised beyond belief." I told him, gesturing to a tiny section on the side of my waist just above a hand-shaped bruise.

"Well I'm sure I can fix that…" Emmett growled as he rolled me over, winking at me as he did so. Oh, this was exactly what I wanted.

About a half hour later I was screaming and gasping with all the breath I had in my body. Emmett was moaning, grunting sounds emerging from the back of his throat. Which is why we didn't noticed the front door open. The footsteps on the stairs. The bedroom door creaking open and a figure standing there, his face filled with fury and his muscles flexing with rage.

Royce.

* * *

**Not the best chapter in the world, but the best I could do on such short time.**

**Review, or I refuse to write another chapter.**

**I'm not being mean, I'm being constructive ;) **

**For every review, another page is written.**

**So you know, your choice. And you know, the next chapter will be a good one.**

**Because you must be wondering what's going to happen between Royce, Emmett, Rosalie and the baby… aren't you?**

**;) **


	17. Almost Dead

**Pain is Beauty**

I gasped. Royce was standing in the door, his face slowly turning red from the sight he was seeing: me and Emmett tangled together with a toga of sheets, breathless and clinging to each other as if for dear life.

Emmett's face was still close to mine, I could feel his breath in my ear as he was trying to catch his breath; not that he really had to. It was instinct. Over his shoulder I could see Royce walking closer, taking one teensy footstep at a time. I thought Emmett hadn't heard, but that was stupid of me to think that. He was a vampire. He was just biding his time. Waiting for the right moment.

I almost felt sorry for Royce at this point. He was being so careful, staring me right in my baby-blue eyes, daring me to give the game away that he was there. He didn't know, he didn't know that Emmett already knew he was there. He was almost directly behind Emmett when he was reaching out his hands to grab Emmett's shoulder. But then everything happened at once – Emmett pulled out of me sharply, causing me to gasp in pain. I struggled to gather the covers around me, trying to spare me _some _dignity. Emmett was fine.

He stood, naked, both hands on Royce's outstretched ones, his white flesh standing out alarmingly against Royce's flushed ones. Royce's face had changed from a look of pure outrage to one of shock and disbelief.

I couldn't tell whether that was at the sheer strength of Emmett, or the size of him hanging in front of him. I didn't care either way. Royce was beaten in either department.

"Who do you think you are?" Royce growled, his eyes turning to slits to glare at Emmett. He tried to remove himself out of his grasp, but he couldn't. Emmett's hands were stuck tight.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett grinned cheekily, flexing his biceps in response. "What were you going to do to me? Hmm?" He asked, staring down at Royce, standing a good four inches taller than him.

"I was going to kick your ass for sleeping with my wife, goddammit!" Royce spit, thrashing around in Emmett's grip. Emmett indulged him, uncurling his hands and stepping back. Royce took this opportunity to fling himself over the bed towards me, feeling around for the large stick of wood we kept in case of a burglary underneath the bed. He held it up triumphantly, beckoning to Emmett to get any closer.

I smiled a little, shaking my head at how stupid he was. Emmett was laughing; his body almost bent double at the force of his laughter. He reached to the floor, stepping into his underwear he had left strewn around the night before. He snapped the waistband around his hips and knelt back on the bed over me, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Get away from her!" Royce yelled, lifting the wood higher and getting ever so closer to Emmett, but not so close he could hit him. "Get away from her, now!"

"And why should I, you bastard? You leave her half beaten to death, pregnant with you child, and bugger off some place, probably sleeping with half of fucking Rochester? Why should I?" Emmett snarled, throwing a protective arm around me.

All of a sudden Royce roared, running around the side of the bed, threatening Emmett with the wood high above his head. He was just about to strike when Emmett raised his right arm, and the wood came smashing down on it, smashing into splinters, showering them both. Royce screamed as they went everywhere, some landing on his skin and sinking into it. Royce's eyes were wide open, staring at Emmett as though he was a monster.

"What the-" Royce began to say, before Emmett's hand was thundering through his face, knocking him fast to the floor, coughing. Before he could even realise he was down, Emmett had picked him back up again, his hand around his throat, his body pushed up against the wall. Royce was choking, spluttering as Emmett's hand squeezed tighter around his neck. Royce's face was going purple as he began to gasp for air. Just before I thought he was definitely going to pass out, Emmett let go and he dropped to the floor, his own hands massaging his neck as tears streamed down his face.

Emmett smirked and stood over him, his teeth glimmering from the tiny shaft of light peeking through the blinds.

Royce was defiant. He stood up slowly, while Emmett watched him. Royce swung his fist back to make connection with Emmett's face, and Emmett let him. I could hear the bones in Royce's hand crack and disappear as soon as they touched Emmett's face, Emmett tensing his jaw only for a split second. Royce's scream was almost girlish, his shriek bouncing off the cream walls of our room. With his left hand he clutched his right one, which had a million and one bone splinters in it, and hundreds of wood sharps poking into the skin.

Tears were running down his face as Emmett stepped back from him, rubbing his face as if Royce's punch had actually mattered to him. Royce wasn't giving up. His eyes blurred past Emmett and locked onto mine, and he knew he had something. Out of him and Emmett, he was the weakest. Out of me and him, he was the strongest.

He pounced at me.

I was screaming before I knew I had, visions of Royce ploughing himself into my stomach making me quake instantly. I closed my eyes as his face leered closer, and begged to anybody listening that they save me, save my baby. But I never felt Royce land on me.

When I next opened my eyes, Emmett was punching and kicking Royce with everything inside of him. I could visibly see every bone break when Emmett's fist or foot touched it, and hear every bone pop out of place as it dislocated. Royce's face was a bloody mess as Emmett smashed his palm against his nose; breaking it and sending twin fountains of blood erupting from them rapidly. Royce's eyes were swollen shut and his body was limp on the floor. It wasn't on the floor for long. Emmett's blood-stained hands lifted him up around the neck and began to slowly choke the life out of him, grimacing as Royce's face turned from white, to red, to purple, to an alarming blue colour.

Royce was going to die.

"Emmett!" I yelled, leaping out from the bed, creating a sort of dress with the sheets I was surrounded in, and jumping to stand behind Emmett, one hand on his back, the other keeping the dress up. "Stop!"

Emmett's face whipped toward me, contorted with angst and rage as his fists kept hitting Royce whilst his head was turned. His cold stare stayed on my face until he realised who I was, when it all melted away and Royce was dropped in a slump of the floor.

Emmett took a deep breath through his nostrils, and from the look on his face, I could immediately tell he wished he hadn't. His throat was convulsing, and his eyes had grown so wide I could see every centimetre of white surrounding his golden eyes. I followed his head as it took in the sight of fresh blood on the floor, and the half dead man next to the pool of it that it was leaking from. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his teeth gritted together in determination.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it. It was covered in blood and polar-cold, but I held on anyway. Emmett nodded, and swept me up into his arms in a split second, crashing through the door, down the stairs and out the back. For once something was more important than me, and I didn't care about the fact that I was sweaty, swollen and covered in a bed sheet that was a gift from my mother: at that moment, I didn't care about anything but safety.

We didn't speak as Emmett ran through streets and across streets and through parks all over town, running so fast I doubted anybody could see us; but there wasn't many people around, as it was early. I hugged myself tight into his chest, trying to erase the image of Royce's body from my head. He wasn't dead, I was sure of it; I could hear his laboured breathing as we fled my home. But he was seriously injured, and he would die if no one found him. Soon.

"Almost there." Emmett hissed against the wind, putting an extra pump into his sprint as we came closer to our target place. I was lost now, we were completely surrounded by woods, the trees creating a dark canopy for us to slide under and hide between. In less than three seconds we were standing thirty feet away from a moss covered house, with cracking wood window frames and a large oak tree growing against its side, almost as if it was leaning against the house for support. Emmett began walking to the front door, his face setting into a smooth pallet of no emotion. We reached the front porch and he placed me down, telling me to mind the splinters.

He reached for the front door, and as he did I asked, "Where are we?"

"We're home," he replied, taking my hand and leading me inside. I was slightly more worried now: I was standing in Emmett's home for the first time, in a cream-and-yellow cover, that was practically see through and covered in my husband's blood? Yes, those are definitely the most perfect conditions to be in when getting a tour of your boyfriend's house for the first time.

"Emmett." A familiar voice sounded from a room directly through a large square arch to the left of the room we were in, which I assumed to be the hallway – it seemed large enough – and from that direction walked Dr Cullen, the doctor who had treated me at the hospital. Emmett's father.

And then it clicked; this wasn't Emmett's house. It was his parent's house. And I wasn't even wearing clothes.

"I thought I smelled blood," Dr Cullen commented as he entered the room, not seeming at all taken aback by my appearance, as I'm sure any ordinary person would. But then I had to remind myself. He's not an ordinary person, he's a vampire.

"Whose blood is that?" Dr Cullen asked, looking at me but seeing no visible injuries, his eyes shifted back to Emmett, who was looking sheepish, breathing through his mouth. "Royce King's."

"Ahh," Dr Cullen said, beckoning us with his hand to come through to another room, "I see. Your husband, Rosalie?"

"Yes, he is." I said, feeling like the smallest person in the world.

"Carlisle, can she- you know." Emmett asked, gesturing to my attire, which made me blush bright pink.

"Um, it's fine, I can stay like this, and it's absolutely no trouble…" I started, but Dr Cullen hushed me with a smile.

"Rosalie, anything in this house is yours, you're a part of this family now." He smiled again, and I felt my heart flutter. He truly was a gorgeous man.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen." I smiled back at him.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I would have replied but he was already walking away from me, calling out to his wife, who I assumed was called Esme. She appeared as if out of thin air, stalking towards me with a giant smile on her face, full of warmth that a mother gives her new born child. She faltered slightly when she smelt the blood, but her smile remained as heartfelt as before.

"You must be Rosalie, we've heard so much about you." She said, hugging me tight against her chest. My stomach was squashed slightly, but it didn't matter. It felt right to hug her. "Come upstairs, I'm sure I'll find something to fit you…" she trailed off, noticing my large and protruding belly. "And if not, a few things can be ripped and sewed to make new things." She gave me a warm smile and pulled me up the stairs.

An hour or two later, I had been washed, scrubbed, scorned and made up in an old curtain, which Esme had sewn especially to fit me. My stomach my rumbling and making funny sounds like it never had before, and it was beginning to hurt, but I ignored it as much as I could while I sat down with Emmett's family.

Emmett himself had undergone a transformation: all of the blood was washed from his body and face, and he was sitting in front of a crackling fire, which was obviously meant for me as the temperature would make no difference to him.

"Hey," he said when I slumped down next to him. I didn't reply, and just placed my head in his lap and curled my feet up on the sofa beneath me. I wanted to forget everything that had happened earlier that morning. It was only nine o'clock, but it felt like the day had dragged on for much more than it had.

"Carlisle went to get Royce's body." Emmett whispered into my hair, caressing it softly as he spoke.

"Is he dead?" I asked, a dull sense of relief spreading across my body as I asked. I felt guilty, but I had every right to be relieved.

Emmett sighed. "I don't think so, Rose. I beat him up pretty good – but Carlisle might save him. It all depends what would happen after."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning over my head so I could stare at him. He kissed my lips softly before he answered.

"If Royce died, what would happen? He's a well-known man, and people would be suspicious. You couldn't walk around with me on your arm so soon after his death – if not ever, as you would have his child. They would come looking for you, and find me… then there'd be eyewitness accounts, people who saw me with you before he had died, his friends would make something up, the lawyers would be paid off – a lot of things could happen, Rose, a lot."

"I never thought about it like that…"

"It's a difficult thing to think of." Emmett agreed, nuzzling my head. "How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking my bruised skin.

"I'm OK," I lied, giving him a fake smile as I felt like a boxer was punching me internally. It really, really hurt.

He must have seen my expression change, because his eyes tightened with worry. "Are you sure? I could get Carlisle to look at you when he's done…"

"No! No, I'm fine, just sleepy." I lied again, lolling my head away from him, turning my face down. I kissed his palm and closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away. I pretended like everything was fine.

It was only 9am, but Emmett put me to bed in his room, in a bed that seemed to have been gathering dust for more than a few months. He grinned when I said this, just nodding his head slightly. "I had better things to do."

I laughed and nestled against the black covers, begging myself to go to sleep. It seemed to work, although I couldn't sleep for more than an hour each time due to the pain. Eventually, around midnight, I fell into a deep slumber, and I wanted to stay that way forever.

**Sorry it's been so long guys!**

**I'm in my final year of secondary school now though, and work has become so hard and there is so much to do, there is always a constant pressure of being kicked out of a class if I'm not good enough with my work. So I apologise profusely for not writing in so long. I don't know when the next time will be, I have an exam coming up in the next few weeks, as well as birthday parties and my own birthday to plan. **

**It's a tough life, ain't it? **

**This story is about to get real interesting. Let's just hope I write soon!**

**Thanks! **

**-LittleMissInvisible**

**Oh, and also, review, because I review everyone's fanfics I read, and it's only fair.**

**Add me on twitter! CeeJayBee95**


	18. A birth!

_Hey, I want to apologise because I haven't wrote in so long – and I'm worried my writing standard will have gone downhill! I'm trying my best, honestly _

_Please review._

**Pain is Beauty –**

"Morning, Rosalie,"

"Morning," I mumbled to the chorus of voices that greeted me at the breakfast table. They all sounded too cheery, when they should be feeling as sombre and stressed as I did now. My stomach was pulsating, angry cramps shaking their way all through my bump. I grimaced through the pain and forced a smile, as Emmett pulled a chair out for me to sit on.

I heaved and grunted as I sat down, rubbing my hand over my belly hard to try and relieve the aching. I couldn't feel the baby moving, but I was assured by the pain that it was still alive. Emmett obviously noticed my look of discomfort and his brow furrowed and his eyes became dark. We were the only ones left at the table now, so I felt safe to snap at him.

"I'm fine, Emmett! It's just normal baby pains! I got them all the time," I lied through my teeth, the pain making them grit together. The truth is, I have never felt this much pain before in my life, let alone whilst I was pregnant. I felt as though I could pass out if I tried to so much as move an inch from the seat I was perched on.

Emmett's look darkened. "Don't lie to me Rosalie; you look like you are in serious pain. Are you sure this is normal?"

"Of course it is. Obviously you have never seen a pregnant woman so far along in pregnancy – it's uncomfortable." Forcing a smile again, I bit back tears and a ginormous ache spread across my lower abdomen. "I'm fine." The words came out strained and weak, my voice breaking at the end; I tried my best to cover it up but Emmett wasn't taking any of it. He scooped my up fast into his arms, running down the hallways and up the stairs before laying me softly down onto the bed I had left not ten minutes before.

"I'm not tired Emmett, I'm fine!" I attempted to shout at him, but the words became muffled when he placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh, Rose. This isn't right. When Carlisle gets home from his shift, he can have a look at you. For now, please just close your eyes." Emmett's voice sounded so sincere my anger wavered almost immediately. But the niggling pain stopped it from going away completely.

"I don't even think I could sleep at the moment, Emmett," I struggled to turn my head towards him and smile, but it came out more like a grimace, "this ache will keep my awake, the same as it did through the night." Emmett's face was cool for a moment before he nodded and said, "I'm sure Carlisle has something in his office you can take to ease the pain and send you to sleep. I'll just go check." With those words he vanished from the room, leaving the curtains fluttering behind him, a cold breeze brushing my face. It was nice. It was a boiling hot day for some strange reason, like the weather had decided it would be a bitch to me just when I needed to relax and cuddle up under a thousand blankets while the rain poured outside. But alas, it didn't look like it was going to happen.

My makeshift dress clung to my body; I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. Feeling disgusting and not wanting Emmett to see me like this, I quickly brought the blankets to my face and dabbed it, wiping away all the wetness until I felt comfortable. I was sweating _everywhere, _so much so that I covered myself in the blanket so Emmett couldn't see the wet patches appearing all over my dress. I felt disgusting and ugly. I would have begun crying out of vanity right there and then if I hadn't wanted Emmett to worry.

Soon after I had covered myself, Emmett appeared next to me, standing over me with a pained expression. "Emmett, if I didn't know better, I would think you were the one with the baby in their stomach instead of me," I joked, trying to lighten to obviously dark mood he was in. He just shook his head and produced a little bottle of pills from either pocket.

"OK, I think these should work." He popped open a container with an orange lid and dropped the pill into my hand. "That one is for menstrual cramps." He raised his eyebrows at me and I popped the pill into my mouth, swallowing it dry. He opened the second bottle of pills – "they are sleeping tablets. Apparently they send you to sleep immediately for about twelve hours. Carlisle used to give them to soldiers returning from battles so they could sleep through their flashbacks." Emmett gave me a soft smile, "sorry, useless piece of information there." He slipped two of those pills into my hand and secured the lids on both the containers. Taking them one by one, I swallowed the green pills he had given me and rested my head down on a pillow. It had taken so much effort to even lift my head, my eyes closed almost instantaneously. I felt Emmett's hand brush my cheek gently and I sighed at house cold he was, the icy feeling washing over me and making me shiver. The last thing I can remember before drifting off into a drug fuelled sleep, was Emmett's worried face peering over me.

**Emmett's POV:**

When Rose was safely sleeping, her breathing evening out, I left the room silently, praying she would be OK whilst I was gone. I started to run through the empty hallways of my house, one which I had barely lived in but already seemed like home to me. I knew Edward and Esme had already left for hunting for a few days, and Carlisle was at work, so this should be easy to do.

I had to see if Royce was still alive. It would be easy enough to see, there was a small house at the end of the garden that used to house servants, but since we never needed or desired any, Carlisle surely would have let him rest there. Of course Carlisle and anybody else would be able to tell that I had been in there, but it's not like I was going to go in and seriously harm him, some more, was I?

I ignored the stubborn voice at the back of head repeating "_yes!" _as I ran to get to the back of the house. Out the back door, silently I began to walk: anybody could be watching. Everyone around here seemed to be watching us, I know the rumours of witchcraft were abolished many years ago, but people still questioned. I tried to walk as fast as was humanely possible, without making me want to rip up the trees with every painstakingly slow step that I took.

Before I even took a second step, I could smell Royce's blood. I was amazed Esme and Edward had managed to make it out the house without tearing back round again to get to such an easy target, even if was against their diet. With a helpless, tasty human just a few feet away, it had to take sheer willpower. Of course, I wasn't even interested in his blood. I just wanted to rip that bastard's head clean off his shoulders. Not that I was going to. Yet.

I reached the small hut I under a minute. He wasn't dead, I could hear his laboured breathing and gasps of pain from behind the door; luckily he wasn't making enough noise for anyone to hear. Taking a deep breath and fighting to hold it in, I punched the door back with my knuckles.

The room was small and dark. It could barely be called a servant's house, but it did have many beds and a tiny off centre bathroom door a few feet away from the bed. Carlisle had obviously been around piling up the other beds before leaving a singular one standing, pushed right against the wall in the darkest part of the room, so only someone with extra sensitive eyesight could see it, like, I don't know, a vampire, for instance. Royce lay on the bed, on his back, his slight chest gradually building up, and then falling fast. He sounded like he was choking, but if he was, I wasn't about to help him. There were tubes attached to his noise and some going into his arm, pumping a sticky white substance into them. I sniffed – drugs.

Suddenly I realised my mistake as I breathed in again and caught a new fresh, closer whiff of his blood spilling out on the sheets. It smelt divine. I steeled myself, blocked my airways, and stepped towards him. His eyes were closed, but they flicked when he sensed me there. I tried not to make any sound at all, but my nerves were aching with the urge to jump him, tear him, torturously, slowly. It was hard to resist with him vulnerable in front of me. But I couldn't do it – for one, Carlisle would kill me, and for the other… actually no, I don't think there's anything worse than having Carlisle kill me. It only took a few paces to get to the stinking man, and before I was bent over his blood-stained face. He was alive, and he definitely had a chance of surviving. I could smell the determination all over him. I exhaled sharply over him and his eyes flashed open. Royce's eyes bulged with recognition, his fingers twitched, his chest heaved more quickly than before. Oh, he _definitely _recognised me. I smirked at him, baring my teeth, trying to remember that I must _not kill this man _no matter how high the hatred levels were pulsing around my body. Royce opened his mouth: blood spat out, very narrowly missing my face. His voice croaked before he managed to utter one word: "you!"

I chuckled, bringing my face closer to him. "Yes, darling, me!" I laughed, louder this time. I sounded manic. "I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Rosalie. And I hope your child never sees your pathetic, ugly face." His face clenched with anger, and I'm almost positive it was because I called him ugly. He made me sick. His new-found anger seemed to give him more strength.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed, his teeth dirty, red and black with mud all congealed, "tell me!"

I grimaced as I took a quick look over his bashed and bandaged body; Carlisle had done a good job, under the covers it barely looked like he was in bed with a fever. But I knew what I had done. His legs were broken, his pelvis smashed, a lung, hopefully punctured and a few ribs smashed to pieces. And best of all, his face was black and swollen so much he looked like he should be in a freak show. 1 point to Emmett, 0 points to Royce.

Unfortunately, Carlisle had managed to reset most of his broken bones and almost fully repair him. He wasn't really suffering much with the IV pumping drugs into his 24/7.

I sighed. At least now I knew he was alive. He would be here a few more days, but hopefully after that Carlisle would kick him out and say that he got hit by a really big-ass truck. I turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind me. Stalking up the garden, I pushed him from my mind and thought only of Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I woke up feeling drugged and drowsy. Honestly, as soon as I had taken those pills, I knew they would be bad news; I had immediately passed out and not moved for 12 hours straight. I couldn't feel my body, so I couldn't exactly feel pain, so I didn't move. Instead, I inclined my head to the window behind me and stared outside. It was pitch black, well after midnight. I sighed. I was so sick to death of sleeping. I honestly can't wait for this stupid baby to get out of me.

Someone, presumably Emmett, had left me a glass of water on the bedside table. I guzzled it down greedily, like a new-born sucking milk. Most of the water, overflowed in my mouth and ended up dripping down my face and into my hair, but I was past caring. The room was cooler now, and I wasn't sweating. My face body felt strangely relaxed and my hair was dry and cold to touch. It was probably time to get out of bed.

I looked to the side of the bed and manoeuvred so my arms were angled to hold my weight. It was nearly impossible to lift myself up, but somehow I managed and placed my numb legs on the floor. It wasn't easy, but I eventually pulled myself up and made it to the bathroom. Sleeping 12 hours definitely makes you want to pee. And bathe.

I was in the bathroom for over an hour getting ready. I hung the curtain dress on the back of the door, and stumbled back to my room dressed only in a towel. I was stomping along the corridor, but then again, it wasn't like I was going to wake anyone up. I was actually surprised no one had come to see me since I was awake – not even Emmett. I was a little bit hurt, if I'm honest.

When I closed the door to my room, there were several dresses lain out on my bed. They were all much better looking, made from what looked like silk or satin! I squealed as I wobbled towards them and held them up against me. They were beautiful! I would even have to ask Esme to take them in when I had the baby! I squealed again and tugged a purple one over my head. It reached just to mid-thigh area and had long, silky sleeves. It was warm and fitted perfectly! With the pain gone for the moment and a new dress that actually _fit _I actually felt pretty once more. I walked over to the mirror and pinched my cheeks wishing I had some sort of makeup to brighten my tired eyes up. I was still extremely pale and ill-looking, but at least I didn't feel like I was walking dead.

The silk felt good against my skin. I stroked my fingers over it, massaging my back in the place it had begun to ache. I didn't want to go back to bed, to sit down any more. I wanted to start moving. I manoeuvred slowly downstairs, hanging onto the banister for support. With each step I took I felt the pain flooding back, and this time it was getting more intense. I am sincerely hoping this baby isn't going to be extremely lazy like its father, lying around all day, even if that was exactly what I had been doing the past few days…

I had gotten to the bottom of the stairs when I felt a sudden bout of nausea rush over me. I ran to the kitchen, barley registering that there were people in there before making it to the sink, and heaving into it. I hadn't eaten in so long, there was nothing to show for it, but still, the sick feeling wouldn't disappear. "I need to sit down…" I choked out, and immediately a chair was placed behind me and I was lowered into it. I placed my head against the cool, metal sink and closed my eyes.

I could hear the sounds of the Cullens talking above me in hurried, hushed whispers. I was vaguely aware of Esme stroking my face, and Emmett patting my back rhythmically whilst he angrily talked to Edward. "She's fine!"

Something abruptly felt wrong. I froze, my whole body seizing up, and then I vomited quickly. My bump almost _quivered, _and then I felt it. A warm, wet feeling was spreading across my lower body, splitting through my legs. I didn't even have time to register myself what it was when –

"HER WATERS HAVE BROKEN!" Esme cried, and I was heaved up and into somebody's freezing arms and rushed through the house in a blur of motion, and I was in a different room, in another bed, with bright lights shining above me and directly into my eyes. "Are you having contractions?" A male voice asked, and I shook my head for no as more faces began to peer into me.

"I think she's OK for now, but she's about to go into labour." I heard Carlisle tell the room. I was obviously still in the Cullen house, but I was in another room entirely from what I had seen before. I was covered in hospital junk, all designed for someone who would be in here a very long time. Emmett must have noticed me looking round the room for he said, "this room is connected to Carlisle's office – it's for an emergency." I nodded this time, and lay my head down. Things were coming into focus. I whimpered, my hand reaching for my stomach. Two pairs of hands held me back, shaking their heads.

"Something's not right, Rosalie. This baby wants out." Edward said, holding down my left hand. On my right, Esme shook her head at me, looking as sad as I felt. I didn't look as Carlisle placed a jelly like substance on my stomach and rubbed something over the top of it. Emmett was by my head, stroking my hair, but he wasn't reassuring me of anything.

There was a silence. "Carlisle, what is it, what's wrong?" I heard Emmett ask, his grip of my hair began to hurt.

"I can-can't see anything. I can't see through her stomach."

"What are you talking about? That's impossible!"

Carlisle's face appeared next to mine, just then. "Rosalie," he appeared breathless, even though it was impossible, "Rosalie, we're going to have to induce labour. Is that OK?"

"OK?" I could hardly disagree could I? I heard Edward laugh as he read my thoughts. Well read this one right now; _just get this baby out of me!_

Carlisle was already busying himself with a needle. Emmett's worried face looked at me, fretting; "are you sure you're ok with this, Rose? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, Emmett. Something hasn't felt right for a while."

"Someone should tell Royce his baby is about to be born." Esme muttered to the room, causing the same silence to spread over it.

"That bastard deserves to be told nothing." I hissed in response. For all I hoped, he would never see the baby. Carlisle was now walking towards me with a needle in his hand. I didn't care if I felt it. I was ready for this baby. She was already drastically late!

Carlisle plunged the needle into the crook of my arm. Almost instantly, contractions started.

It took almost an hour for me to be fully dilated.

"Get ready to push Rosalie!" Edward screamed from someone below my abdomen. I giggled. The drug I had been given was making me giddy, but with some great amounts of pushing later, I was told I could stop. It had all been over much more quickly than anticipated, and I had hardly felt a thing.

I eagerly waited to hear my baby's first cry, to find out if it was a boy or a girls – I still think she'll be a girl – but I heard no noise. Even Edward was silent.

"Oh…" was the only sound I heard, and I'm not even sure who it came from.

"Carlisle?" I asked, trying to pull myself up.

"No, don't!" Esme pushed me back down.

"What is it?! What's wrong with her?!" tears streaked down my face. What weren't they telling me?

"Rosalie…" Carlisle started slowly; he turned away from me, wrapping my baby up in a blanket. "Rosalie, your baby is stillborn."

My heart broke into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
